


Ублюдок

by LaVie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, M/M, Past Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Some kind of road-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик собирается убить Шоу, а Чарльз путается у него под ногами. Банально? А если так: маг Эрик хочет убить короля Себастьяна, и браконьер Чарльз - единственный, кто может ему в этом помочь?</p><p> </p><p>Ретейлинг книги Марины и Сергея Дяченко "Бастард"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ублюдок

рик громко, от всей души, выматерился. Нет, ну надо же так! Он знал об опасностях, которые таятся на Диких Землях, но никогда не предполагал, что попадет в ловушку в самом начале своего пути. Глубокая, почти что в его рост, яма, усердно замаскированная ветками, листьями, прочим лесным мусором, в которую Эрик тут же угодил. Не то чтобы это бы опасно, но как-то обидно. Уж если начало путешествия такое, то чего же ожидать дальше?  
\- Эй, кто там в кроличьей норе? - спросили откуда-то сверху, и у края ямы появился мужчина. - Помочь? - незнакомец наклонился и потянул руку вниз, к Эрику. - Я - Чарльз.  
\- В кроличьей норе? - удивлено переспросил Эрик, и, схватившись за руку нового знакомого, вылез из ямы.  
\- Ну, если быть совсем точным, то не нора, а ловушка для кроликов.  
\- В два ярда глубиной?  
Чарльз развел руками.  
\- Здесь и другая дичь водится. Да и стражники порой бывают, - вот это уже куда более походило на правду. – Так что нечего нам, честным браконьерам, здесь сидеть, парень.  
\- Я не...  
\- Нет, нет, конечно, ты просто случайно оказался на землях короля Себастьяна, на которые если кто без спросу ступит, так сразу стража и казнит, - ответил Чарльз. Глаза его метнулись к мечу, прикрепленному к поясу Эрика. - Или ты думаешь, что можешь защититься от них? От дюжины-другой вояк?  
Эрик хмыкнул:  
\- Ты-то жив.  
\- Чего и тебе желаю. Правда, парень, что бы ты здесь не делал, лучше уходи пока можешь. Оно на первый взгляд неплохо, промышлять на Диких Землях, где зверья много, а других браконьеров мало, вот только стражники здесь - не самое страшное, что может быть. Уходи подобру-поздорову, пока можешь.  
Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Заботливый ты, - в итоге усмехнулся Эрик. - С чего бы вдруг?  
\- Да впервые за несколько недель с живым человеком говорю, вот и захотелось дать хороший совет, - он развел руки в стороны, будто извиняясь, что посмел учить Эрика.  
Получалось забавно, особенно если учесть, что этот Чарльз вряд ли был старше него. Невысокий, бледный, с короткой чуть рыжеватой бородой и очень светлыми глазами, он мог бы сойти совсем за юнца. Рубаха и брюки неопределенного цвета абсолютно не запомнились, зато сапоги привлекли внимание: высокие, добротные, способные выдержать дальнюю дорогу. Эрик мельком взглянул на собственные башмаки - те со дня на день развалятся. Если у него этот следующий день вообще будет, и он не умрет еще раньше, столкнувшись со стражниками или еще какой гадостью.  
К черту такие мысли и того, кто их вызвал.  
\- Эй, ты куда? – воскликнул Чарльз, когда Эрик забросил на спину свой мешок с вещами, намериваясь уйти.  
\- Тебе какое дело?  
\- Постой, я же не держу тебя силой! Хотя и мог бы! – Эрик фыркнул и сделал несколько шагов прочь. – У меня есть карта Диких Земель, - со вздохом добавил Чарльз, будто выкладывая последний козырь.  
Эрик остановился. Если сказанное – правда… Идти к королевскому замку не вслепую, а по проторенной дороге, заранее зная о возможных ловушках и путях обхода…  
\- Она, правда, старая, и местами не точная, - добавил Чарльз, - но и так неплохая. Слушай, ну если ты так хочешь промышлять здесь, то хотя бы идем со мной, все равно меньше шансов угодить в неприятности.  
\- Я не браконьер.  
\- Да хоть наследный принц, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Чарльз, не заметив, как напрягся Эрик от этих слов, - здесь тебе нужны союзники.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Для начала надо уйти отсюда подальше. Потом разведем костер, поужинаем и поговорим. Кстати, как тебя зовут? Ты так и не представился.  
\- Эрик. Эрик Лэншерр.

Король Себастьян, в прошлом великий государственный деятель, градостроитель и завоеватель, последние пять лет жил затворником, в отдаленной замке на окраине страны. Единственная дорога к замку охранялась сворой стражников. Вокруг раскинулся огромный лес, именуемый в народе Дикими Землями. Опушка этого леса, полная разной дичи, привлекала браконьеров, но только очень немногие рисковали охотиться там, ведь встреча со стражей означала в лучшем случае виселицу. А заходить глубже, в чащу, не решался никто – поговаривали, что там есть бесчисленное количество разных ловушек, способных уничтожить любого. Может, и врали, но не находилось смельчаков, желающих проверить слухи на себе.  
Так что после некоторых размышлений, поборов собственное упрямство, Эрик признал: ему действительно очень повезло встретить Чарльза, который, будучи охотником, должен был знать Дикие Земли куда лучше Лэншерра, бывшего здесь впервые.  
Определенно, вполне неплохой союзник.  
Вечер выдался на славу – такой, какой и должен быть после теплого майского дня. Высоко над лесом блистали звезды, а здесь, на земле, по-хитрому сложенный костер горел ровно и тихо, почти без дыма, и отпугивал сгущающуюся тьму. Эрик жевал мясо зажаренного на вертеле кролика и рассматривал Чарльза. В ярких бликах от костра тот выглядел почему-то старше, чем при первой встрече. В уголках глаз собирались морщины, и лоб пересекало несколько складок. Будто он слишком много видел на своем веку, и это состарило его раньше срока.  
Тьфу, какие глупости лезут в голову.  
\- Хорошо живет король, - как бы невзначай начал Эрик, - мягко спит, вволю ест. Вон один этот кролик – ни на одном базаре ничего подобного не видел.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Чарльз, вгрызаясь зубами в свой кусок мяса. – Здесь, в лесу, если с умом и осторожно, так никогда не пропадешь.  
\- И давно ты здесь промышляешь? – Эрик бросил в костер начисто обглоданную кость.  
\- Я тут зверь бывалый, поверь.  
\- А замок далеко отсюда будет?  
\- Прости, кажется, я тебя не совсем понимаю.  
\- Замок, замок короля Себастьяна далеко отсюда?  
Чарльз оторвался от еды и посмотрел на Эрика с укоризной.  
\- Зачем тебе? Промышляй здесь, земли богатые, да и не один будешь…  
Эрик усмехнулся.  
\- Да плевал я на твой промысел. Не за тем сюда пришел.  
На этот раз Чарльз долго молчал, перед тем как ответить. Взгляд его оббежал Эрика с головы до ног, а после остановились на мече, который лежал рядом, на траве.  
\- Неужели в гости к королю собрался? – мрачно предположил он.  
На этот раз Эрик улыбнулся широко, на все зубы.  
\- Не в гости. Убивать.  
Да, стоило сказать это, чтобы увидеть Чарльза таким – рот приоткрыт, а глаза будто вываляться.  
\- Зачем? - наконец-то выдавил из себя он. – Там ведь охрана, стены вокруг замка, какая-то челядь в замке должна быть, да и вся королевская семья там же. Ведь и раньше пытались короля убить, целыми армиями на него ходили, и все погибли. О боги, Эрик, да тебе любой пьяница в трактире скажет, что король – маг, и только маг и может его убить!  
За всю свою жизнь – не такую уж, по сути, и длинную – Эрик лишь несколько раз бывал в больших городах. Однажды на рыночной площади он увидел, как заезжие комедианты ставят фарс, и больше всего почему-то запомнилось, как актер-«мама» бегает вокруг «дочери», заламывая руки и причитая о недостойном поведении своей кровинки. Чарльз сейчас был невыносимо похож на эту «маму» - точно те же движения и интонации.  
\- Вот только я – не обычный человек, - Эрик вытащил из своего заплечного мешка две монетки, золотую и серебряную. Подбросил вверх – и те замерли в воздухе, над головами собеседников. В отсветах костра можно было рассмотреть на реверсах два профиля – золотой короля и серебряный кронпринца. Эрик сделал странное движение пальцами, будто перебирая струны на лире, и монетки закружились в воздухе.  
\- Ух ты, - восхищенно сказал Чарльз, мгновенно забыв, о чем он говорил минутой ранее, - восхитительно! Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
\- Денег, что ли? – монеты, повинуясь движению руки, сами залетели обратно в мешок. – Так это легко исправить. Ты же говорил, что у тебя есть карта? Проведи меня к замку, мимо ловушек, и я заплачу, как проводнику.  
\- Это пустой и безрассудный риск. Ещё раз говорю, что туда я не пойду и тебе, Эрик, тоже не советую, - Чарльз придвинулся ближе и заглянул в глаза, пытаясь убедить. – Оно того не стоит.  
Эрик вскинул бровь.  
\- А сколько стоит? Если я заплачу тебе, к примеру, сорок золотых?  
Чарльз от удивления лишился дара речи – в который раз за их короткое знакомство. В повисшем молчании треск костра почти оглушал.  
\- Сколько? – переспросил он, хотя и прекрасно слышал.  
\- Сорок, - повторил Эрик сквозь стиснутые зубы. С каждым глупым вопросом терпения оставалось все меньше. Наверное, стоило уйти сразу же, а не точить лясы с первым встречным.  
\- Так ты этим живешь, да? – тихо спросил Чарльз. - Убийством и грабежом? Думаешь, что короля убьешь – тогда и со мной расплатишься, да? Ведь магам можно все?  
Эрик приманил к себе из мешка все деньги, которые там были – большая горсть золота с отдельными проблесками серебра мерно покачивалась в воздухе в такт дыханию.  
\- Я никого не грабил, - ответил он. – Продал дом, поле, скот, но не грабил. А король… Я могу, и я убью его. Имею право на месть. Потому что я – его сын.

Следующим утром они выдвинулись в дорогу, правда, не к замку, а прямо-таки в противоположную сторону. У самой границы королевских земель стоял трактир – большое, никогда не пустующее заведение. Сюда приходили стражники, чтобы после службы выпить чего покрепче, браконьеры тут же продавали перекупщикам шкуры животных и прочие добытые промыслом вещи, толпы зевак приезжали, чтобы просто поглазеть на межу, отделяющую привычный, безопасный мир от Диких Земель. Эрик и Чарльз пришли сюда, чтобы купить кое-какие необходимые в дорогу вещи, а так же новые сапоги для Эрика – его старые башмаки Чарльз признал совсем непригодными для путешествия.  
Заполнив заплечные мешки необходимыми припасами, компаньоны сели за стол в углу, чтобы выпить на дорожку. Из своего места Эрик мог наблюдать почти за всеми трактиром, и это – а так же выпитые три кружки пива – здорово успокаивало. Эх, знали бы, например, пьяные стражники за соседним столом, что у них перед самим носом планируется… Чарльз, кстати, тоже выпил немало, но такой с взлохмаченными волосами и затуманенным взглядом, он казался проще и как-то понятнее, чем накануне. Обычный авантюрист, чья верность измеряется деньгами.  
\- Ещё вина! – крикнул он, и Эрик убедился в своих выводах.  
Конечно, Эрик предпочел бы отправиться в это путешествие один – слишком уж это было личное – но с чужой помощью будет проще, а Чарльз, кажется, не самый худший из всех возможных союзников. Вот ещё бы не задавал лишних вопросов, так было бы совсем хорошо.  
\- Идем мы, Эрик, прямо кабану под хвост, скажу я тебе. Как настоящие мужчины, совершаем необдуманные, но мужественные поступки. А к чему… ик… вся эта смелость? Вот идешь ты убивать отца, а зачем? Что он тебе такого сделал? За что... ик… ненавидишь, а?  
Да, вроде таких.  
Эрик никогда и никому не рассказывал эту историю, да и не было особой нужды – в родной деревне её и так знали все, кому не лень. Тем не менее, он был готов к вопросу, а жгучая ярость, что поднималась внутри от воспоминаний, помогала сосредоточиться. Напоминала, кто он, и почему здесь.  
\- Двадцать два года назад, - глухо начал он, спрятав лицо в ладонях, – король Себастьян (а у нас его чаще называют Черным королем, в память о прошлом) решил завоевать свободное Рейнское герцогство. Убивал и солдат, и мирных жителей, разорял земли, грабил – отсюда и прозвище. Подобно сказочному дракону, пожирал огонь, чтобы потом одним прикосновением сжигать целые города. А ещё он не брезговал женщинами с захваченных территорий, особенно если те были молодыми и красивыми. Фройляйн Лэншерр, на свою беду, была очень красивой, - Эрик с силой грохнул пустой деревянной кружкой об стол, а нож в руке Чарльза согнулся и разогнулся обратно. – Некому было её защитить, понимаешь, некому! Её родителей ведь убили сразу же, как только они попытались помешать! И он... он изнасиловал девушку – рядом с мертвыми отцом и матерью, под гогот своей солдатни… Потом война закончилась, король-завоеватель вернулся домой, женился на заморской принцессе, сделал ей детей – кронпринца и принцессу, зажил долго и спокойно сначала в столице, потом – в замке посреди Диких Земель. А забытая им фройляйн Лэншерр родила ублюдка.  
\- Тебя? – тихо уточнил Чарльз.  
Эрик молчал очень, очень долго, перед тем, как ответить.  
\- Знаешь, в селе с этим очень строго, ну, если без мужа. Бывало, и камнями бросались, а уж плюнуть в лицо, проходя мимо – так обязательно. Я с пеленок был ублюдок, байстрюк, «набутый», «прижитый»…А король…  
Чарльз наблюдал, как глаза Эрика, обычно ясные и светлые, наливаются кровью.  
\- Она умерла два года назад. И когда умирала, позвала к себе и говорит… Убей его… Накажи… С тем и отошла. Я долго ждал возможности… ты ведь слышал, наверное, вторая жена короля - тоже маг, она читает мысли. Я ждал, когда её не будет во дворце, и дождался. И теперь убью отца – во что бы то ни стало, - и он сжал под столом рукоятку своего меча.  
Чарльз взял со стола стакан с вином и в два глотка осушил.  
\- Но ведь месть не изменит ни твоего прошлого, ни её. Кроме того, может, и мстить-то не за что. Ну, гульнула она в молодости, а потом, чтобы грех прикрыть, придумала…  
В пивной кружке отдельные куски дерева были стянуты железным обручем. Направляемая волей Эрика, она со всей силы угодила Чарльзу в нос. Послышался хруст костей, и кровь брызнула на стол.  
\- Да успокойся ты Эрик, успокойся! – Чарльз уклонился от кулака, целящегося в его скулу, и тут же получил другим в живот. – Я же пошутил! Эрик!  
\- Хозяин, драка! – крикнул кто-то из посетителей.  
\- Все в порядке, - тут же заверил Чарльз желающих вмешаться.  
Он лучезарно улыбнулся, и улыбка эта, подкрашенная кровью из расквашенного носа, была до невозможности убедительной и обаятельной.  
\- Перед походом в трактире шум поднимать, - тихо сказал он Эрику, - да ещё и способности свои показывать. Чудо, что никто не заметил, - он вытащил откуда-то платок и принялся вытирать лицо, руки, рубашку от крови.  
На душе стало совсем мерзко.  
\- Я… выйду, - сказал Эрик перед тем, как почти убежал из помещения.  
Чарльз нашел его час спустя – Эрик ждал его позади трактира, попутно рассматривая издали Дикие Земли.  
\- Держи, - Чарльз ткнул Эрику в руку его же заплечный мешок, забытый в трактире. – Ты не прав, я тоже. Забыли. Выдвигаемся?  
Эрик молча забросил свой мешок на спину.

Вскоре они уже шли по неприметной лесной тропинке - впереди Чарльз, опираясь на тяжелую палку, позади Эрик. Заплечный мешок последнего заметно облегчал - двадцать монет, половина оговоренной платы, перекочевала к проводнику. Вторую половину он должен был получить в конце пути, у подножия замка.  
\- А в замок я не пойду! - твердил Чарльз, пересчитывая монеты, - хоть ты мне что делай, а в замок я не пойду!  
Сейчас же Чарльз в полголоса рассуждал о том, что надо было бы поставить силки и поймать перепёлочку на ужин. Эрик поглядывал на него с неодобрением. Опасный поход напоминал увеселительную прогулку, и никаких трудностей не было и в помине. Ловко же Чарльз себе цену набил, рассказывая о будущих превратностях. Сорок золотых! Да за них можно целое хозяйство купить!  
Спокойно и безмятежно они прошли ещё несколько часов, и солнце начало клониться к западу, а Эрик как раз окончательно поверил, что Чарльз его бессовестно обманул. Тропинка, что петляла до этого по рощице, вывела их на большой луг, усеянный цветами. Едва спутники ступили на этот луг, Чарльз стал, будто вкопанный. Эрик же, к тому моменту раздраженный дальше некуда, отстранил того с дороги и уверенно двинулся через луг, всем своим видом показывая, что раскусил мошенника.  
\- Стой!!!  
Крик прозвучал, как гром среди ясного неба. От неожиданности Эрик, не успев сделать очередной шаг, замер с поднятой ногой.  
\- Куда? К богам срочно захотелось? – Чарльз смотрел на него испуганно и зло, - Договаривались же: я впереди, ты за мной. Тоже мне, великий маг нашелся! Хоть бы посмотрел, куда идешь!  
Несколько секунд оба молчали. Эрик с удивлением смотрел то на проводника, то на высокие травы, мерно колышущиеся под легким ветерком.  
Чарльз, наконец, отмер – сделал несколько шагов и скинул вперед руку с палкой, будто змею увидел.  
\- Клацццццц, - но ни одна змея не издавала подобный звук.  
Чарльз с трудом поднял палку, и Эрик сначала почувствовал на её конце что-то металлическое, а уже потом увидел это – странное приспособление, состоящие из двух рядов острых зубов, сомкнутых, подобно челюстям, вокруг палки. Присмотревшись, он понял, что это действительно пасть – уродливая жабья морда и полуприкрытые оловянные глаза.  
\- Это ловушки? – поинтересовался Эрик. – А зачем ей глаза?  
Чарльз фыркнул.  
\- Просто капканы на нашего брата. Чтобы никто не думал прятаться от стражи в глубине леса. А глаза – так чтоб растяп высматривать. От зараза, никак не отцепится от палки. Его, Эрик, оно ведь железное, так? Помоги снять.  
Чарльз ошибался – эти штуковины были не так просты, как казались. Разжимая металлически челюсти, он чувствовал странное сопротивление. Что-то, что никогда раньше не испытывал, но при этом узнал сразу же. От оловянной жабы несло чужой магией.  
\- След в след, - негромко сказал Чарльз, наблюдая за действиями Эрика. – Куда я ступлю, туда и ты. Понял?  
\- А если я почувствую такой капкан раньше, чем ты заметишь?  
\- Предупредишь меня.  
Дальше шли медленно. Вокруг волновалась трава, и казалось невозможным разглядеть в ней хоть что-то.  
\- Клацццццц, - на палке Чарльза сомкнул зубы ещё один капкан. Правда, в отличие от предыдущего, у него в пасти были не зубы, а длинные толстые иглы, смазанные на концах чем-то темным.  
\- Этот с ядом, видишь? – с отвращением сказал Чарльз. Эрик мановением руки разомкнул челюсти и отбросил капкан в сторону. Другой рукой он теребил рукоятку своего меча – абсолютно бесполезного сейчас.  
\- Как думаешь… Если в сапогах, как мы – прокусит голенище?  
\- Прокусит, конечно, прокусит, - почти что радостно заверил его Чарльз, демонстрируя свою изрядно потрепанную палку. – Так что след в след и без глупостей.  
До конца поляны было рукой подать, когда Эрик не только почувствовал, но и увидел что-то в нескольких ярдах от них.  
\- Чарльз… - Эрик молча указал ему на свою находку. Проводник пригляделся – и почернел лицом, как никогда до того. В темном силуэте он узнал человеческую ногу – в штанине и высоком башмаке, почти до колена заглоченную пастью капкана. Над капканом кружили несколько тучных черных мух.

\- Я вот тут подумал, - вновь попытался завязать разговор Чарльз. – Допустим, мы благополучно дойдем до замка. И ты каким-то чудом даже попадешь внутрь. А что дальше?  
\- Убью отца.  
\- Оно, конечно, да. Но ведь помимо него в замке должны быть какие-то слуги, охрана, королевская семья, в конце концов. С ними-то что делать будешь?  
Наша песня хороша, начинай сначала. Снова Чарльз и его дурацкие вопросы. На которые, к слову, у Эрика сейчас нет ответов.  
Конечно, он надеется, что между ним и его местью никого не окажется, никто ему не помешает. Но вряд ли так будет, и Эрик гонит прочь от себя мысли о том, что месть может и не стоить жизнь других, случайных людей. Что же касается семьи отца… К счастью, Белая Королева, маг-мыслечтец, сбежала от мужа, тем самым значительно упростив задачу Эрика. Принцесса, дочь короля, по слухам, имела синюю-пресинюю чешуйчатую кожу и такого же синего, но мохнатого мужа – заморского принца, с которым и жила где-то очень далеко от родного замка. Это хорошо, ведь Эрик не пылал желанием обижать женщин, и уж тем более поступать с ними так, как когда-то – с его мамой.  
\- А кронпринца, пожалуй, тоже убью, - продолжил он вслух.  
\- Да? – удивленно переспросил Чарльз, и даже оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Эрика. – А он-то тебе что сделал?  
\- Не убил короля сам. Ведь если он знает, какое чудовище его отец, то почему до сих пор не прикончил его?  
\- Останешься, получается, единственным наследником? А со шлемом что будешь делать?  
Шлем, принадлежащий королю – а до того многим поколениям его предков – был заколдован. Только истинные наследники, мужчины и женщины королевской крови могли прикасаться к нему без вреда для себя. Самозванцы же, взяв шлем в свои руки, тотчас загибались в адских муках. Символ и мерило власти.  
\- Я иду в замок не за этим, - отрезал Эрик.  
Чарльз открыл было рот, чтобы вновь что-то спросить, но вдруг застыл.  
\- Стражники! – сказал Чарльз, и голос его был полон такого невыносимого ужаса, что стало даже как-то не по себе. – Бежим!  
Заплечный мешок нещадно колотил по спине, меч в ножнах бил по ногам, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, и Эрик чувствовал себя загнанной дичью. Впереди мелькали высокие сапоги проводника, и было очень важно не потерять их из виду, не отстать, спрятаться, потому что даже сейчас он чувствовал – пока что смутно, где-то далеко – чужой метал, который быстро приближался к ним. Чарльз резко свернул, и Эрик ели успел остановиться рядом с ним у высокого кустарника.  
\- Давай скорей, - проводник ловко поднырнул под шипастую ветку. Вдалеке послышался стук копыт, и Эрик поспешит последовать примеру Чарльза.  
Колючки впивались тело, разрывали одежду и кожу, но он все ещё лез и лез вглубь, потому что топот становился с каждой секундой все громче. А потом он застыл, и, кажется, даже перестал дышать, когда на место, где он стоял пять минут назад, выехала толпа всадников. Их было с полдюжины или немного больше; съежившись на земле, Эрик видел только копыта черных лошадей, которые топтали землю, и петли арканов, которые свисали, кажется, с седел. Зато он чувствовал – арбалеты, стрелы, железные доспехи, меч у одного из них – видимо, у старшего.  
\- Никого нет, капитан Страйкер.  
\- Двигаемся!  
\- Так точно, сэр! – вся свора сорвалась с места, вздымая выдранные с корнем пучки травы, и в секунду пропала из глаз.  
Эрик чувствовал, как по рассеченной щеке медленно ползет капля крови.  
\- Боги, - сдавленно выдохнул Чарльз, когда они вылезли из кустов, - боги, стража была без собак. Будь они с собаками, мы бы уже на дыбе висели. А кой ляд мне от твоих денег на дыбе, Эрик? – Чарльз придирчиво рассматривал собственную одежду, испачканную в земле и местами порванную, - всё, я сегодня ни шага больше не сделаю. Привал.  
Пока они разводили костер – совсем крошечный, не приведи боги, кто-то заметит дым – и разогревали на нем ужин (остатки вчерашнего кролика), у Чарльза не переставали мелко дрожать руки. Ни разбитый нос, ни капканы и близко не напугали его так, как стража. Не собирается ли он теперь сбежать? Дождется, когда Эрика уснет, возьмет деньги – и только его и видали. Какое ему дело до Лэншерра. Пусть себе шастает, горе-мститель, по Диких Землях, главное чтобы его, Чарльза, шкура осталась цела. Эрик подумал, что может вообще не ложиться спать – тогда сразу заметит, если проводник вздумает сбежать. Вот только, сколько ночей он может провести, не смыкая глаз? Две, три? А до замка идти ещё дней пять, а то и больше. Скрипя сердцем, Эрик признал, что без помощи Чарльза ему будет куда сложнее прийти к замку.  
Тем временем Чарльз вытащил из своего заплечного мешка деревянный футляр с картой, и аккуратно извлек свернутый в трубочку лист пергамента оттуда. Рыжие линии выцветших чернил переплетались между собой, а все края были исписаны какими-то или указаниями, или приметками. Эрик молча досадовал на свою малограмотность. Он умел кое-как читать, но разобрать этот сложный, с завитушками почерк – видимо, профессионального писца – был не в силах.  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, когда узнаешь, откуда у меня карта, - сказал Чарльз, не поднимая взгляд на Эрика, а рассматривая что-то на пергаменте при тусклом свете костра. – Я купил её у Джейсона, сына того самого капитана Страйкера, с которым мы сегодня имели сомнительное счастье повидаться. Парень сбежал от своего папочки, по дороге прихватив в замке первое, что под руку попало, и собирался продать её в трактире, чтобы за вырученные деньги уехать от папы и замка куда подальше. Я отдал за карту почти треть золотого, все свои деньги на тот момент, но не жалею – вещь на самом деле бесценная. Кстати, о ценном. Эрик, ведь простолюдинам оружие не положено. Откуда у тебя меч?  
\- Я не…  
\- Конечно, ты сын короля, а не просто какой-то там крестьянин. И всё же?  
\- Мне его подарили.

Эрик очень хорошо помнит тот день. Ему было семь, и он тащил от колодца во двор тяжелое деревянное ведро с водой – все-таки слишком тяжелое для него, но Эрик не жаловался, он знал, что должен помогать маме, потому что больше некому. На улице его уже ждали; дюжина радостных, предвкушающих забаву ребят немедленно взяла его в кольцо. Он молчал, и только озирался по сторонам, как затравленный волчонок, пока кто-то не начинал приторно-ласково спрашивать:  
\- Эрик, а где твой папа?  
Он молчал, прижимая к груди ведро.  
\- Может, - предполагал кто-то, и голос его дрожал от сдерживаемого смеха, - он уехал на ярмарку?  
\- Нет, - перебывал другой, - он улетел на небо!  
\- И теперь живет на луне!  
Они смеялись, перебивали друг друга, и каждая новая шутка встречалась всеобщим смехом, до тех пор, пока в этом галдеже не звучало пронзительное:  
\- Ублюдок! Ублю-ю-удок!  
И они начали бить его, пока он не вырвался из их круга и не начал бежать со всех ног, бросив ведро. Вот тут-то и начиналось настоящее веселье для ребятни – они бежали за ним, улюлюкая и завывая, и несколько раз в спину Эрику попались умело брошенные камни.  
И тогда, гонимый сворой ровесников, он увидел, как на происходящее смотрят взрослые. Мужчины, женщины, они глядели устало и неодобрительно, как на что-то глупое и скучное, но вполне правильное и естественное.  
Бить его – правильно? Ну уж нет.  
В тот же день Эрик пошел в единственному человеку, который мог хоть как-то помочь ему.  
\- Герр Азазель! Научите меня драться так, чтобы все боялись, как вас! Я вам за это буду любую работу делать.  
Он и сам боялся этого – до дрожи в тощих коленях, но сейчас мечтал только о том, что услышит положительный ответ на свою просьбу.  
\- Ты ведь сын той женщины? – мужчина внимательно посмотрел на него. – Ублюдок?  
Эрик проглотил ненавистное слово и молча кивнул.  
\- Посмотрим, - как-то отрешенно продолжил тот, - что можно сделать.

Они потушили огонь, и было видно, как над головой пролетают то птицы, то летучие мыши. Эрик растянулся во весь рост на теплой земле.  
\- Жил у нас, на окраине деревни, герр Азазель, бывший солдат. В молодости он был наемником. Говорили, что при осаде какого-то города на него с крепостной стены вылили целый котел кипятка, а он после этого не умер. Только кожа так и осталась на всю жизнь красной. Он меня и учил. Например, палку вертел, заставляя уворачиваться. У меня долго не получалось, так он гроздей на неё набил – и я тут же завертелся, как уж, - Эрик усмехнулся, вспоминая свою детскую неуклюжесть.  
\- Не помучишься – не научишься? – предположил Чарльз.  
\- А как иначе? Я ему ещё и воду носил, дрова колол, полы драил. Он меня порол – мама не смела, а он воспитывал, как умел. Всему научил, что сам знал и умел. А те парни на улице… Они тут же удирали, как только меня видели. А потом уже, когда мама умерла, помог её похоронить. И меч мне свой отдал, когда я сюда собрался. Хороший, заморский.  
В полутьме тускло блеснула сталь, и увидеть гравировку «Кровь и честь» было сейчас почти невозможно.  
\- Он заменил тебе отца? – наивно спроси Чарльз.  
\- Отца? Да ты что! Мой отец… - он осекся и пробормотал: - король Себастьян, и я его убью.

\- Н-да, - Чарльз потянулся рукой к лицу, видимо, собираясь задумчиво почесать нос, но вовремя вспомнил, что нынешним утром этот нос был сломан и хамского отношения к себе не потерпит, - давай-ка спать, Эрик.  
Вскоре Лэншерр действительно спал, а вот Чарльз ещё долго просидел, прижимая пальцы к своим вискам, и временами вздрагивал – будто не то от боли, не от страха.  
Следующим утром Эрик подумал, что впервые за очень долгое время он спал так спокойно и совсем без снов.  
Чарльз демонстративно мурлыкал себе под нос песенку фривольного содержания и ощипывал куропатку, которая попалась в поставленные им силки.  
Будто в противовес вчерашнему вечеру, богатому на события, сегодня почти до полудня дорога не доставляла никаких хлопот. Солнце уверенно стремилось к зениту, становилось все жарче, и по спине стекал пот – «ненавязчивое» напоминание, что уже май, и до летнего солнцепёка осталось всего ничего. Туман при такой погоде был просто невозможен – и, тем не менее, именно его видел сейчас Эрик в полумиле в сторону от той тропинки, которой они сейчас шли.  
\- Чарльз? – он показал на туман рукой.  
\- О, Долина Совести. Значит, идем мы правильно.  
\- Что?  
\- Долина Совести, - медленно повторил проводник. – Там всегда стоит такой туман – маги постарались. Через Долину могут пройти только самые беспринципные, бездушные люди. Остальные начинают там испытывать жесточайшие приступы угрызения совести – и сходят с ума. Странно это, конечно – обычно в сказках добрые, честные люди проходят все испытания и побеждают зло, а тут…  
\- Мы не в сказке, Чарльз.  
\- Увы. Так что в Долину мы не пойдем – на ближайшей развилке дорога поворачивает в противоположную сторону.  
Вскоре идти стало сложнее: тропинка начала петлять, то и дело исчезала, дорогу раз за разом загораживал если не кустарник, то каменные валуны. Чарльзу приходилось несколько раз оставлять Эрика, попросив-приказав оставаться на месте, и уходить вперед, разведывать путь. Очередной раз они расстались в глухой чаще – кругом только деревья, глыбы кустов, да мелкая трава под ногами. Время шло, проводник не возвращался, и Эрику надоело стоять столбом. Решив справить малую нужду, он сделал два шага к ближайшему дереву.  
Вдруг будто толстая змея оплела ему ноги. Петля вокруг щиколоток затянулась, рывок – и вот земля с небом поменялись местами. Эрик висел вниз головой.  
Меч был всё ещё при нем, ножны теперь болтались за спиной; изловчившись, он мог дотянулся до оружия и, перерезав веревку, освободить себя. Не тут-то было – в этот момент сверху, с дерева, на него свалилась сетка – множество спутанных веревочных петель. Эрик задергался, он сделал только хуже – одни петли затянулись на локтях и кистях рук, другие – на плечах, третьи обхватили колена. Меч теперь был бесполезен.  
Кровь бросилась в голову, перед глазами померкло. Из последних сил пытаясь выбраться, Эрик подумал, что сейчас впервые в жизни потеряет сознание.  
И, конечно же, пропустил момент, когда рядом появился Чарльз.  
\- Я кому говорил стоять на месте? – причитал он, попутно пытаясь перерезать своим ножом одну из веревок. – Ну как дитя малое. Далеко такими темпами уйдем… Ещё один рывок – и Эрик кубарем свалился к его ногам. Сверху на Лэншерра свалились остатки веревок.  
\- А если бы я не успел?  
Об этом Эрик не думал. Он думал, что не успел снять с себя штаны до того, как попасть в ловушку – и это хорошо. Было бы неловко, если бы Чарльз нашел его не только верх ногами, но при этом ещё и полуголым.

\- Однажды я видел постановку в театре... - начал Чарльз.  
После приключения с силками прошло несколько часов, сгущались сумерки, и Эрик уже еле видел невысокую фигуру проводника в нескольких шагах впереди.  
\- Видел что? - переспросил он, не уверенный, что услышал правильно.  
\- Хм. Я имел в виду, выступление актеров. Они показывали историю, в которой принц убил своего брата-короля, женился на его вдове и стал королем. Так вот, когда - если - ты убьешь короля Себастьяна, то тоже потащишь к алтарю его супругу?  
\- Чего?!  
\- Я просто предположил! - Чарльз остановился и повернулся к Эрику лицом. - Откуда мне знать, какие у вас, магов, нравы? - впрочем, он улыбался достаточно широко, чтобы не оставалось сомнений: шутит. И, возможно, самую малость издевается.  
\- Придумаешь же. Далась мне пустая женщина?  
\- Пустая? - повторил Чарльз, прежде чем отвернуться и продолжить путь.  
\- Ну да. Ведь они с отцом женаты уже столько лет, а она так и не дала ему наследника.  
Чарльз почесал затылок, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Так ведь у него уже есть кронпринц, на кой ему лишние спиногрызы? Еще, гляди, начнут между собой воевать за трон, и папаню нечаянно при этом задавят. А ведь тебе, когда взойдешь на престол...  
\- Я не за этим иду! - раздражено воскликнул Эрик.  
\- Нет, конечно, но все равно не перебивай, - теперь в голосе Чарльза слышалось искреннее восхищение, будто его посетила страшно интересная мысль, которой срочно нужно поделиться. - Вот убьешь ты короля, что, по-моему, не принесет тебе мира, зато точно принесет наследство. Напялишь королевский шлем, дабы никто не сомневался в происхождении нового правителя, бросишь к ногам толпы бездыханное тело отца - и тут же со всех сторон сбегутся девицы, благородные и не особо, желающие помочь тебе в нелегком деле продолжения династии.  
Пожалуй, только Чарльз мог нести подобную чушь с верой в свои слова.  
\- Хватит трепать языком, - резко оборвал его Эрик. К сожалению, оклик не возымел ожидаемого эффекта. Наоборот, Чарльз, оглянулся, и, оскалившись на все зубы, сказал:  
\- Жаль, что в темноте это не видно, но готов поспорить - ты сейчас покраснел.  
\- Разве что от злости, - парировал Эрик.  
\- Мои предположения тебя оскорбляют? – нарочно невинным голосом спросил Чарльз. - Может, потому что дома, в Рейнском герцогстве, тебя ждет твоя зазнобушка? Милая... как же вы говорите там? Ах да, милая фройляйн, которая ждет своего героя из опасного похода.  
\- Заткнись, - на этот раз Эрик не кричал, но было в его голосе нечто такое, что заставило Чарльза придержать язык за зубами. Дальше шли молча.

Никто его не ждал. Да и назвать Магду "фройляйн" язык не поворачивался.  
Цыгане кочевали мимо деревни дважды в год, весной и осенью. Местные их не особо жаловали, но и не прогоняли - никому не хотелось связываться с "ворами и разбойниками". Эрик плевал с высокой колокольни на мнение соседей. Сам изгой, он прекрасно нашел общий язык с цыганами, причем не только в вопросах торговли (он продавал им зерно с собственного поля, а покупал в основном ткани). Табор останавливался на пустыре у деревни на несколько дней, и за это время Эрик успевал провести несколько приятных вечеров у цыганского костра, наслаждаясь разговорами, вином и обилием красивых женщин. Он был "ромалэ" - друг, свой человек в таборе, и сам барон Максимофф снисходил до разговора с ним.  
У барона была, наверное, дюжина детей, но больше всего запоминалась Магда. Юная, красивая и безумно дерзкая по сравнению со своими сверстницами из деревни, она не стеснялась улыбаться Эрику, смотреть прямо в глаза и каждым взглядом, каждым движением демонстрировать особое расположение к гостю.  
Этой весной, в последнюю ночь перед отъездом, она сама пришла к Эрику в дом. Под покровом ночи потянулась к нему за поцелуем, прикоснулась к телу мужчины – слишком умело и опытно как для такой юной девы. Девы ли? Все знания Эрика о противоположном поле были почерпнуты из пошловатых, но не слишком подробных рассказов Азазеля. Ведь, кажется, должна же быть кровь? Или нет? Может ли быть так хорошо от ощущения женского тела под собственными ладонями? От её влажного жара, обволакивающего его полностью? Движения, поначалу неуклюжие, а потом все более уверенные, заставляли обоих стонать и метаться по кровати Эрика. Финал был похож на взрыв чистого света, и последняя мысль, посетившая засыпающего Эрика перед сном, была о том, что, пожалуй, никогда раньше он не мог назвать себя настолько счастливым.  
Следующим утром он проснулся один.  
А ещё неделю спустя отправился в путешествие к Диким Землям.  
Впрочем, Эрик не собирается рассказывать о Магде Чарльзу. Это слишком… личное, и если на то пошло, за три дня знакомства он успел рассказать проводнику слишком много, ничего не получив взамен. Внезапно ударило осознанием: ведь ему не известно о Чарльзе ровным счетом ничего! Не то что бы Эрику было интересно, но раз этот болтун не спешит рассказывать о себе, значит, ему есть что скрывать. Эрик принялся мысленно корить себя за возмутительную беспечность. Куда делась его привычка не доверять чужим? Пуститься в путь с незнакомцем, чуть ли не душу ему открыть – и ради чего? Призрачной надежды, что добраться до замка вдвоем с кем-то будет проще?  
\- Знаешь, это даже здорово, - тихо начал Чарльз. – Что тебя кто-то ждет. И что ты любил кого-то настолько сильно, что теперь готов рисковать собственной жизнью, чтобы выполнить последнюю волю, отомстить, - он вздохнул. – А я ведь даже не помню лица своей матери. И пять лет, как похоронил отца.  
Этот голос, со скользящими в нем оттенками горечи и боли, вмиг вытеснил из Эрика гнев и подозрительность, на место которых пришло непривычное сочувствие. Как бы ни была тяжела жизнь Лэншерров, они были друг у друга – мать и сын, связанные не только кровью, но и узами семейной любви. Это делало их достаточно сильными, чтобы противостоять всему остальному миру. У Чарльза же, видимо, не было и такого.  
\- Давай не будем, - попросил Эрик.  
\- Да, - согласился Чарльз. – Не будем тревожить память мертвых.  
Остаток вечера они посвятили полезному делу – устроили привал, и Чарльз учил Эрика складывать бездымный костер. Получалось неплохо, но очень медленно – в темноте сложно было найти достаточно сухие ветки нужных пород, содрать с них кору, потом ещё и вырыть в земле небольшое углубление для костра. Пока они закончили, перевалило за полночь, самое время укладываться спать. Эрик как раз думал над тем, как бы получше пристроить последние несколько веток, когда услышал шорох. Звук шел от края поляны, которого не достигал слабый свет костра. Эрик посмотрел в ту сторону, ожидая увидеть какое-то животное – а вместо этого напоролся на две пары светящихся красных глаз. Миг – и с все тем же шорохом глаза исчезли, чтобы появиться в другом месте.  
\- Чарльз? – позвал Эрик, попутно обнажая меч.  
\- Вижу, - ответил тот.  
Он, вооружившись охотничьим ножом, стал спиной к спине Эрика. Красные глаза моргнули, на мгновение исчезнув, а потом появились вновь, но теперь уже не одни. Два белых огонька не могли принадлежать ни одному животному.  
Они двигались вокруг поляны, постоянно меняя направление и так быстро, что только шорох лесной подстилки позволял определить, в какую сторону надо смотреть, чтобы не терять из виду эти глаза. Эрик не уверен, не послышалось ли ему, но порой от кромки поляны, где находилось это нечто, доносился тихий злобный смех, от которого волоски на шее вставали дыбом.  
Они так и провели всю ночь на ногах, спина к спине, ожидая нападения. Эрик чувствовал все движения прижавшегося к нему Чарльза, каждый его судорожный вздох, и это помогало не уснуть.  
С первыми лучами солнца глаза исчезли. Эрику хотелось рассмеяться – право слово, чего они так испугались - и, упав наземь, тут же уснуть. Тем не менее, он собрался с силами и пошел туда, откуда раньше слышался шорох - посмотреть, не оставили ли ночные гости каких следов. И замер, будто громом пораженный, когда увидел: да, оставили.  
\- О боги! – воскликнул Чарльз, тоже увидевший это.  
Всю поляну опоясывали два круга следов, по форме напоминавших человеческие. Вот только во внутреннем круге каждый след выжигал праву полностью, до самой земли. Казалось, что следы оставил человек, состоящий целиком из огня. Во внешнем же круге трава покрылась толстым слоем льда.  
\- Магия, - потрясенно выдохнул Чарльз.  
\- Дикие Земли, - ответил Эрик, и это действительно объясняло все.  
Они постарались убраться с той поляны как можно быстрее.

Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, и вскоре по полудню они устроили привал на обрыве. Внизу текла речушка, прямо за которой тянулись леса – старые, темные, с проплешинами полян и буреломов.  
\- Какая красота, - Чарльз с наслаждением потянулся вверх, так, что затрещали суставы, - Но сколько здесь злости…  
\- Ты о чем? – отстраненно поинтересовался Эрик, как раз занятый сооружением для них обеда из подсохшего хлеба и кусков копченого мяса.  
\- Ведь здешние места не зря называют Дикими. Воевали здесь…  
\- Везде воевали.  
Чарльз нахмурился.  
\- Да, воевали – но не так. Пока не была построена столица, короли жили только здесь, и кровь лилась из года в год, из дня в день, веками. Дрались за замок и королевский шлем.  
\- Но ведь говорят, - Эрик оторвался от своего занятия, - что только прямые потомки могут прикоснуться к шлему, не умерев при этом.  
\- Правду говорят. Так прямые потомки и дрались… брат с братом, сестра с сестрой, отец с сыном или дед с внуком…если конечно, доживал до внуков. Вот и ты теперь тоже продолжаешь славную традицию своих предков.  
Эрик на секунду прикрыл глаза, представляя, каково это – битвы магов. Молнии, бури, земля, которая разверзается под ногами солдат, поглощая целые отряды, отец, сжигающий огнем противников, сам Эрик, создающий капканы для врагов и незадачливых браконьеров…  
\- Не сходится, - он не сразу понял, что произнес это вслух.  
\- Что именно? – тут же спросил Чарльз, пытливо всматриваясь в лицо Эрика.  
\- Металл изменяется, пока я на него влияю. А здешняя магия? Ведь тех, кто её наслал, уже давно нет в живых. Не понимаю, почему она тогда продолжает действовать, - возможно, Эрик просто слишком слабый как для мага, слишком ограничен в своих способностях.  
\- О, ты об этом. Это всё злость и ненависть, друг мой. Колдуны собирали их, как пчеловод собирает мед, и ставили на местах скопления этих чувств ловушки, которые порождали новую боль и ненависть. Лилась кровь – своя, чужая, виновная, невиновная, и так без конца и края. Старая злость питает магию. Как же хорошо, - Чарльз вдруг очень неприятно усмехнулся, - что они не понимали: истинная сила находится не в этом. Она - в точке между яростью… и спокойствием.  
Эрик будто впервые увидел своего проводника, настолько Чарльз сейчас казался другим. Жестоким? Равнодушным? Пугающим.  
\- А почему хорошо? – Лэншерр не любил задавать глупые вопросы, но сейчас было самое время для них. Что угодно, лишь бы прогнать это странное чувство на грани ужаса и восхищения.  
\- Так потому что ловушки выдохлись, они не такие сильные, как были когда-то – собственно, поэтому мы все ещё живы, - Чарльз улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
Он был вновь нормальным.  
Эрик облегченно вздохнул. Показалось.

\- Ты же умеешь плавать, Чарльз?  
\- Ну, как сказать…  
Несколько часов они шли вдоль той самой речушки, которую теперь перегородил обвал. Тихая вода начинала бурлить и пениться, прямо на глазах у путников превращаясь в неспокойное озеро. И, как назло, никак не обойти – только переплывать.  
\- Что значит «ну»?  
Эрик оценивающе посмотрел на Чарльза, потом на воду, которая всё прибывала и прибывала.  
\- Должно быть, пока что не слишком глубоко, - в итоге заключил он, - постараемся перейти вброд. Раздевайся.  
\- Зачем? – Чарльз изумленно вытаращился на Эрика, который уже снимал собственную рубашку.  
\- Можешь и не раздеваться. Но потом не жалуйся, что приходиться весь день идти в насквозь промокших лохмотьях.  
\- Когда это я жаловался… - недовольно пробормотал Чарльз, но, тем не менее, принялся выполнять указание.  
Вскоре они ступили в воду, держа над головой в вытянутых руках одежду, заплечные мешки, а в случае Эрика ещё и меч в ножнах. Лэншерр шел впереди, прощупывая ногами скользкое глинистое дно. При этом постоянно приходилось учитывать, что Чарльз на пол головы ниже, а вода всё прибывает. Вот уже глубина по грудь, вот – холодная вода коснулась ключиц. Ну ничего, немного осталось. Ещё несколько шагов, и Эрик вышел на берег. Бросив вещи на землю, он уже собрался посмотреть, как там Чарльз, но не успел оглянуться, как услышал истошный крик:  
\- Эрик!!! Тону!  
Чарльз попал в водоворот – небольшой, в общем, но для него вполне достаточный. Он нелепо взмахивал руками, пытаясь удержаться на плаву, а волны то и дело накрывали его с головой. Эрик выругался и поплыл к нему.  
Плавал Эрик отлично. Близ деревни была река, слишком глубокая и быстрая, чтобы в ней купаться, и именно её воды часто служили для него, тогда ещё совсем ребенка, защитой от соседских мальчишек. Главное – добежать до реки и нырнуть, а там уже справиться с течением всегда было проще, чем с жаждущими развлечения детьми. Правда, ему никогда раньше не приходилось вытаскивать из воды кого-то другого, а Чарльз совсем не помогал. Он вцепился в подплывшего к нему Эрика руками и ногами, повиснув на спине тяжелым грузом. Такого, перепуганного и нахлебавшегося воды, Эрик и вынес его на берег.  
\- В-ве-ещи… - выдавил из себя Чарльз и зашелся кашлем, выталкивая из себя воду.  
Мешок и одежду, которые он выпустил из рук, снесло немного вниз по течению, но не катастрофично: Эрику понадобилось от силы десять минут, чтобы выловить их из озера.  
\- К-карта, - Чарльз забрал у Эрика мешок, трясущимися от холода руками вытянул оттуда футляр, а из него - карту. – Б-боги, не намокла…  
\- Чего не скажешь о еде, - заметил Эрик. Хлеб размок и под его пальцами расползался на отдельные комочки.  
Они всё ещё были обнажены, но Чарльз, увлекшись картой, казалось, напрочь позабыл об этом. А вот Эрик воспользовался возможностью внимательно рассмотреть проводника. Оказалось, что у того не только борода, но волоски на груды и веснушки на плечах были рыжие. Кожа, что была спрятана раньше под одеждой, оказалась молочно-белой, с проступающими контурами вен и мышц. Ноги были сведены вместе и притянуты к груди, тем самым прикрывая стыд.  
\- Да оторвись ты от этого пергамента, - Эрик широко усмехнулся и бросил в Чарльза его же влажную рубашку. - Придется тебе всё-таки сегодня ходить в мокрой одежде. Одевайся.  
Эрик поднял с земли свои вещи и скрылся за ближайшим кустом. Чарльз проводил его задумчивым взглядом.  
Происшествие с водой оказалось лишь началом в чреде событий того дня – неприятных, а порой и вовсе пугающих.  
Продолжать путь вдоль русла реки они не могли – дорогу преградил бурелом. Огромные сосны, поваленные на землю, громоздились одна на другой, и после нескольких неудачных попыток преодолеть завал Чарльз повел Эрика в обход. С каждым пройденным ярдом проводник мрачнел всё больше, и по и дело останавливался, чтобы вновь заглянуть в карту.  
\- Опасно идем, - бормотал он, нервно облизывая губы, - но что уж теперь поделать…  
И решительно свернул влево.  
А неожиданности продолжались. Откуда ни возьмись, навстречу путникам вылез овраг, неглубокий, но расползающийся на глазах. Прямо под их ногами оказался оползень и Чарльз, стиснув зубы, свернул ещё левее. И через полчаса обнаружил, что сбился с дороги.  
\- Здесь не должно быть поляны, - сказал он, - и родника тоже быть не должно.  
Эрик же обрадовался отдыху. Он долго умывался, пил прямо из горсти, а после наполнил фляги, все ещё ощущая на губах вкус родниковой воды.  
Садилось солнце. Последние красные лучи скользнули по верхушках деревьев. Прилаживая на флягу пробка, Эрик рассеяно взглянул на ручеек.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Журча по камушкам, обмывая травы, у его ног струился поток темно-красной жидкости. Не веря глазам, Эрик глубоко вдохнул – в нос тут же ударил тошнотворный, с металлическим привкусом запах крови, как на скотобойне. Фляга выскользнула из онемевших пальцев и шлепнулась в траву, разбрызгивая кровь.  
Руки Эрика были по локоть в красном, и корка чужой крови засохла на лице – он чувствовал, как стягивало кожу.  
Он, пошатнувшись, упал на четвереньки, и его стошнило. Кровью.  
Солнце село.  
\- Уже всё, - сказал Чарльз, и его голос доносился будто издалека. – Наваждение, всего лишь наваждение, Эрик, ничего нет, открой глаза…  
Эрик послушался. Первое, что он увидел – собственные абсолютно чистые руки. Вторым было лицо сидящего рядом Чарльза – искаженное гримасой ужаса, куда бледнее обычного. Проводник прижимал руки к вискам и чуть-чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону.  
\- Это наваждение, ненастоящее. Кровь, Эрик, - он посмотрел на Лэншерра, - сколько же здесь должно было быть пролито крови, раз она теперь из земли выступает? – в голубых глазах плескалась боль пополам с отчаянием.  
Как бы ни устали путники, оставаться здесь на ночлег они не рискнули.

При свете костра Чарльз рассматривал Эрика столь внимательно, что впору было смутиться.  
\- Что вытаращился?  
\- Как грубо, друг мой. Просто думаю, что мать твоя, видимо, была красавицей  
После памятного случая в трактире они впервые заговорили о маме Эрика.  
\- Да, - отозвался он глухо. – На свою беду.  
Чарльз не обратил внимания на тон.  
\- Рыжая? – предположил он, показывая пальцем на щетину Эрика.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, это, видимо, от отца, - презрительно фыркнул, а потом продолжил уже совсем другим голосом: - У нее были светлые волосы.  
\- А, ну да, жители Рейнского герцогства. Говорят, все как на подбор высокие, стройные, светлые. Правда? А то мне самому не приходилось бывать в тех краях, чтобы убедиться лично.  
\- Правда, - равнодушно подтвердил Эрик.  
Помолчали. Костер догорал, и пора было укладываться спать.  
\- Красавица, говоришь, - проронил Чарльз, вороша красные угольки. – Азазель, ты сам это сказал, не заменил тебе родителя, но, может, кто другой… Наверное, к ней сватались потом, когда ты маленьким был? Звали замуж?  
Боги, как можно быть таким наивным?  
\- О да, Чарльз. - Эрик зло рассмеялся, - к «гулящей девке» с байстрюком на руках прямо очередь из женихов выстраивалась, - он замолчал, и только уверившись, что хладнокровие к нему вернулось, продолжил: - Были уже на моей памяти несколько нищебродов, которые были согласны на кого угодно, лишь бы крыша над головой и хлеб на столе, но таким сразу давали от ворот поворот.  
Чарльз прищурился, что-то в уме подсчитывая.  
\- Сорок золотых. Да у вас, мой друг, было весьма неплохое хозяйство! Было на что позариться!  
\- От деда с бабой осталось, - Эрик пожал плечами. – Дом, поле, какая-никакая скотина. Работать приходилось с утра до ночи, но, по крайней мере, не голодали.  
Хотя не то чтобы когда-то и наедались досыта.  
В тусклом свете костра Эрик посмотрел на собственные руки. Ладони всегда в мозолях от работы и меча, а костяшки, не один десяток раз разбитые до крови в драках, затянуты толстой кожей. Эрику не было и пятнадцати, когда его рук – его тяжелых, хорошо поставленный ударов – уже боялись.  
Не королю, холенному и разбалованному жизнью, с ним тягаться.

\- Зашли мы, друг мой, в крайне неприятные места, - Чарльз вновь кусал губы, рассматривая карту.  
За полдня он успел уже трижды сбиться с пути. Утро, как назло, выдалось холодным и сырым, и пальцы Чарльза, которыми тот вцепился в пергамент, заметно подрагивали.  
Эрик фыркнул:  
\- А хвалился-то, знаток.  
\- Я просто никогда здесь не был, - тут же начал оправдываться Чарльз. - Да и карте несколько десятков лет, если не больше. Кто знает, сколько всего изменилось с тех пор.  
Эрик уже собирался сказать что-то саркастическое, но так и замер с открытым ртом. Где-то близко, пожалуй, из-за вон тех кустов послышался крик:  
\- ...ик! Тону! - казалось, что это голос Чарльза - но вот же он, стоит прямо перед Эриком, тоже смотрит в ту сторону и обеспокоенно хмуриться.  
\- Аааааа! Помогите! - теперь кричал ребенок, мальчик или девочка лет десяти от роду. - Помогите!  
Чарльз схватил Эрика за голову и повернул так, чтобы заставить смотреть на себя.  
\- Послушай меня внимательно, друг мой. Что бы тебе ни чудилось, это ненастоящее. Всего лишь ловушка, - ребенок все еще звал на помощь, и сосредоточиться на словах Чарльза было почти невозможно, - не настоящее, понимаешь? - он придвинулся ближе к Эрику.  
И тут закричала женщина.  
\- Спасите! Кто-нибудь! Отстаньте от меня, похотливые твари! Спасите!!! - и грубый, нахальный смех в несколько голосов.  
Вывернувшись, как змея, из рук удерживавшего его Чарльза, Эрик выхватил меч и поспешил на помощь. Браконьер, кажется, бежал следом; один раз его пальцы даже схватили Эрика за ворот рубахи - и соскользнули, не удержав. Кусты раздались, не выдержав напора. В стороны полетели обломанные ветки и листья.  
Перед ним лежала круглая воронкообразная выемка, крутые песчаные склоны ее были пусты, и напрасно Эрик вертел головой, пытаясь найти женщину и ее мучителей. Секундной заминки хватило Чарльзу, чтобы догнать Эрика, и, навалившись всем телом, сбить с ног. Лэншерр упал лицом вниз, Чарльз тут же сел ему на поясницу и, для верности, прижал рукой между лопаток.  
\- Смотри, друг мой.  
У Эрика расширились глаза: совсем рядом с ними земля пришла в движение: песчаный склон стал зыбким, и пластами стал стекать на дно воронки, к ее середине. Там обнаружилась черная дыра, она была центром урагана, и поднявшийся ветер гнал ней обломки кустов и склонял ветви деревьев.  
\- Спасите! - донеслось прямо из дыры, крик превратился в противное бульканье, и Эрик с ужасом разглядел обрамляющие дыру черные губы- сухие, морщинистые, как у старухи.  
Пасть, кажется, ухмылялась. Во чрево ее ураганом вносило ветки, комариные стаи, зазевавшихся птиц. Ветер трепал одежду путников. Эрик наблюдал, как в ловушке исчезает случайно оказавшийся рядом суслик, и думал, что сам мог оказаться на месте животного.  
Несколько минут спустя всё было кончено, и песчаная воронка выглядела совсем невинно. Чарльз слез со спины Эрика и подал тому руку, помогая подняться.  
\- Такие штуки называются зажоры. Я слышал о них раньше, но всегда считал выдумкой, - Чарльз коротко хохотнул, - Дикие Земли, кажется, заставят пересмотреть свои представления о возможном и невозможном.  
\- «Такие штуки»? – переспросил Эрик, стряхивая прилипший к одежде песок. – Их, значит, много?  
\- Достаточно. Поговаривали, что две зажоры могут проглотить целую армию, - Чарльз почесал голову, - правда, не уточняли, какого размера. Но, в общем, и не удивительно, если учесть, что эта пакость зовет каждого по-своему. Так, что сопротивляться невозможно.  
Эрик, который как раз шел через стену из кустов, в которой сам же раньше сделал дыру, оглянулся на следующего за ним Чарльза.  
\- Неужели? Тогда как же ты сумел устоять?  
\- Я знал, что там нет никого живого, - прикусил язык Чарльз, явно ляпнув что-то, по всей видимости, лишнее. - В смысле, догадался. Люди, которых я слышал, никак не могли быть там.  
\- Ясно.  
Без сомнений, проводник лгал - правда, не совсем ясно, в чем именно. Эрик подавил в себе поднявшуюся подозрительность. В конце концов, за прошедшие дни Чарльз несколько раз спасал его, а ведь было бы куда проще бросить незадачливого мага и сбежать с деньгами. Может, потом, если придется, Эрик заставит его открыть правду. В другой раз. Пока что и без этого есть о чем говорить.  
\- Сколько же магии… каковы должны были быть силы у того, кто создавал зажоры.  
Чарльз удивленно посмотрел на Эрика.  
\- Эм, друг мой, неужели я недостаточно точно объяснил?  
\- Более чем. Твои предположения, может, и не бессмысленные, но ты - не маг. Чарльз, моих сил хватает на то, чтобы поднять груз в сотню-другую фунтов, изменить форму металлических предметов - и то далеко от ювелирной точности - но создать что-то, способное убить сотни людей одновременно, мне не под силу. Не в течении веков, а здесь и сейчас.  
\- А тебе бы хотелось?  
Эрик задумался.  
\- Думаю, если бы король угодил в зажору, я бы не сильно расстроился.  
Он, в общем, понимал тех, кто создавал подобные ловушки. Ведь если есть у человека враг, которому желаешь мучительной смерти или от которого хочется спрятаться в замке любой ценой - то почему бы и не так? Воображение услужливо нарисовало картину - вот король Себастьян угодил в ловушку, а Эрик стоит в стороне и наблюдает. Зажора представлялась четко, до последней морщины на черных губах, а вот облик короля никак не получалось представить, исходя только из профиля на монетке. В итоге он махнул рукой на попытки - и король в его воображении представлялся только со спины.  
Итак, король проваливается в пасть, Эрик смотрит... Нет. Разве у ловушки есть мать? Разве ее обездолил этот гад? Дыра в земле не умеет ненавидеть. В своих мыслях Эрик бросает князю веревку, чтобы вытащить - и убить самому.  
\- Давай перекусим? - отвлек его Чарльз.  
Отойдя на приличное расстояние от зажоры, они сгрызли по сухарику, запили водой из баклажек и двинулись дальше.  
Тем временем стало еще холоднее. Дождь так и не собрался. Но все в лесу пропиталось сыростью, отяжелело. К вечеру стал наползать туман. К тому времени, когда он стал совсем уж непроглядным, они услышали под ногами чавканье и почувствовали, как трудно оторвать подошвы от липкой, вязкой земли.  
\- Болото, - процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Чарльз и попытался вернуться назад.  
Они шли и шли, но земля не становилась тверже. Вскоре Эрик наблюдал невозможное, казалось бы, явление - не на шутку раздраженного Чарльза. Он метался со стороны в сторону, вслух досадовал о том, что нельзя ни рассмотреть карту, ни хотя бы определить стороны света. Эрик просто молча шел за проводником и слушал чваканье ботинок того, ожидая, когда что-либо измениться.  
Что-что, а ждать Эрик умел.

Прошло уже без малого два года с тех пор, как умерла мама, а Эрик так и не исполнил ее последнюю волю, и это грызло его изнутри. Он хотел убить короля, и готов был умереть ради мести - но он не дурак. Что толку идти к отцу сейчас, если его жена-мыслечтец сразу поймет намерения Эрика и лишит любой возможности отплатить за маму?  
Базар ранней весной - одно расстройство. Покупателей много, продавцов мало, цены немереные. Эрик собирался продать пшеницу, которая осталась за зиму (на посев он оставил достаточно), а на вырученные деньги купить что-либо металлическое (неважно что, лишь бы подешевле), чтобы превратить это "что-то" в гвозди и починить покосившийся забор.  
\- Может, герр уступит цену до двух серебряных за меру пшеницы? - упрашивала Эрика тучная мещанка.  
Он уже собирался ответить что-то резкое, потому что где это видано? На всем базаре по два с половиной, а местами так вовсе по три. Но тут в разговор вмешалась третья сторона.  
\- Не слушайте ее, - сказал мужчина постарше, который рядом с Эриком продавал ячмень. - Баб вообще лучше не слушать. А то наговорят всякого, обведут вокруг пальца, заставят жениться - а потом сбегут к кому попало. И никак не удержишь. Вон, даже от короля, и то супруга сбежала.  
\- Что? - Эрик тут же забыл о покупательнице.  
\- Дык то, - мужчина тут же приосанился, довольный вниманием, - моего племянника со стороны сестры отправили на учебу в столицу - некуда им деньги девать - так парень приезжал недавно и рассказывал, что Белая Королева давеча после Праздника Зимних Богов с толпой слуг уехала из столицы. Говорят, возвращается к родителям. Может даже навсегда.  
Мысли в голове Эрика щелкали с утроенной скоростью.  
\- Фрау, - он повернулся к женщине, - отдам за два с четвертью, если заберете все.  
В тот вечер Эрик пошел к Азазелю, чтобы обсудить, как можно будет повыгоднее продать все, что у него есть - часть отнести на базар, часть продать цыганам, которые должны приехать со дня на день, на поле и дом может позариться кто-то из соседей. Эрику будут нужны деньги на дорогу.  
Да и не собирается он возвращаться в родную деревню.

Чарльз остановился, радостно схватил Эрика за рукав.  
\- Нашел!  
\- Что? - Эрик не понимал, что должен увидеть.  
\- Переправа! Она есть на карте, но не думал, что сохранилась. Теперь пойдем почти что по прямой - и, может, через три дня будем уже у замка.  
Чарльз шел впереди, постукивая палкой, которую выломал из кустов рядом с зажорой. Эрик нащупал ногой твердый настил - бревна, уложенные бок обок. Это было гать, правда, очень старая, можно даже сказать - дряхлая.  
\- Будь осторожен здесь, друг мой. Ни полшага в сторону.  
Через минуту вспыхнул огонь – Эрик так не понял, как Чарльзу удалось зажечь мокрую ветку при такой сырости.  
Шли они долго, давно уже перевалило за полночь. Туман рассеялся, и в свете луны Эрик увидел кривую линию гати, неподвижные деревья, что вытянулись на длинных корнях-ходулях, поддерживая толстые стволы над болотом, и картина эта показалась ему жуткой и неправдоподобной. Болото вздыхало и ухало, из-под корней то и дело вырывались стайки пузырьков, и которые лопались с тихим бульканьем. Тут и там бродили вереницы бледных огоньков.  
Задумай сказочник рассказать сказку пострашнее, он начал бы её с описания болота ночью.  
Бревна под осторожными шагами то и дело покачивались, и путникам приходилось хвататься друг за друга, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Зато, - с наигранной веселостью сказал Чарльз, очередной раз цепляясь за руку Эрика, - здесь хотя бы нет комаров…  
Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но в этот момент вдалеке кто-то горестно вздохнул, и звук протянулся над болотом.  
Эрик замер. Чарльз до боли сжал его предплечье и тихо вскрикнул.  
Стон – тоскливый, душераздирающий – повторился.  
— Ничего, — прошептал Чарльз, но его голос дрогнул. — Это ничего, главное — с гати не сходить. Что бы там ни было, Эрик, ни в коем случае не беги! На переправе не удержишься…  
Эрик кивнул, не в силах выдавить ни звука. Они так и стояли, замерев, ухватившись друг за друга – так близко, что в белом лунном свете можно было разглядеть каждый волосок в бороде Чарльза. Вокруг зависла неправдоподобная, мертвая тишина. И вот тишину нарушили мерные, повторяющиеся звуки. Размеренно чавкала трясина - кто-то шел, шел прямо по воде, и к звуку его шагов вскоре прибавилось такое же мерное, жалобное бормотание.  
— Стоять, — прошипел Чарльз непонятно кому: не то и так замершему Эрику, не то тому нечто, что приближалось к ним.  
Среди корявых стволов брела, направляясь прямо к путникам, приземистая фигура. Эрик разглядел странного вида желтый камзол, расшитый драгоценными камнями и золотом. Местами к одежде пристала тина. Высокая, богато украшенная шляпа прикрывала голову пришельца. Эрик взглянул – и отвел взгляд: лицо было мертвым, землисто-серым, с пустыми глазницами. Шею украшала кровавая «улыбка» - след от перерезанного горла.  
\- Милостивые господа-а-аа, - прогнусавил призрак тонко и жалобно, - ми-и-илостивые…  
\- Не смотри на него, - прошептал Чарльз в самое ухо Эрику. – И лучше не двигайся.  
\- Премногие скорби и не утолимы… Премногие беды в моем чертоге… Почтите, господа… Почтите честью… - призрак перестал стонать, теперь он, казалось, приглашал - рука его поднялась в широком приветственном жесте, и Эрик разглядел на его боку черную дыру от удара мечом и пустые ножны на перевязи. - Добрые господа… Не почтите за труд… Ясные перлы, чистое злато… - из рукава призрака выпали и утонули в трясине несколько драгоценных камней и слиток золота. - Премногие скорби в моем чертоге… Войдите… Войдите… Почтите честью…  
И призрак стал раскланиваться. Он раскланивался долго, старательно, с некой неуклюжей грацией, с приседаниями и прыжками, от которых глухо чавкало болото. Он прижимал руку к сердцу — или к тому месту, где должно быть сердце. Наконец, он обеими руками взялся за поля своей роскошной шляпы и в глубоком поклоне стянул ее с плеч вместе с головой.  
Эрик вздрогнул, и не сразу заметил, что Чарльз уже не рядом с ним. Он упал на колени и сжимал руками голову, и Эрик лишь беспомощно смотрел, как призрак подходит всё ближе, ближе, вплотную, как его страшное лицо сливается с бледным лицом Чарльза…  
\- Прочь!!!  
… и, неожиданно повинуясь, почти без задержки проходит через Чарльза, будто нож через подтаявшее масло, бормоча непонятные жалобы и невнятные просьбы.  
Чарльз, оказывается, вовсе не стоял на коленях. Он стоял, по колено уйдя в трясину, и продолжал медленно, медленно погружаться.  
— Чарльз?… — прошептал Эрик.  
— Тяни, — отозвался тот сквозь зубы.  
Утром они вышли на твердую землю, и Эрик лег на траву, закинув руки за голову. Ему вдруг стало все равно, жив король или умер, взойдет или не взойдет завтра солнце – что угодно. Лишь бы лежать вот так, рассматривая небо.  
Чарльз сел рядом.  
\- Ну что, друг мой, - сказал он, и это был голос смертельно уставшего человека. – Насмотрелся на Дикие Земли? А теперь подумай. Зажоры поглощали людей сотнями, да и сами люди не гнушались резать друг друга, купаться в чужой крови. Призрак с болота, он ведь за что-то проклят. А вот здесь у нас ты, и тоже идешь убивать.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Эрик после некоторой паузы. – По-твоему, зарезать короля Себастьяна и, к примеру, женщину или невинного ребенка – одно и то же?  
Чарльз вздохнул.  
\- Видишь ли… Каждый, кто убивает, считает, что его поступок оправдан.  
Эрик вскочил на ноги и несколько раз метнулся туда-сюда, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Ты так говоришь, - в итоге сказал он, - будто нельзя ни мстить, ни даже защищаться! А если война? Если на тебя – с мечом, то ты что же, с колокольчиком?  
\- Боги, причем здесь ты и король? Он же тебе ничего не сделал, даже и не знает, наверное, о тебе.  
Эрик прищурил глаза и очень недобро посмотрел на Чарльза.  
\- Ты сдался, - сказал он. – У тебя же к королю свой счет, - он сначала произнес это, а потом уже понял: да, так и есть. – Ты же вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда я поминаю Себастьяна. Золото – золотом, но ты же сам хотел, чтобы я дошел до замка. И струсил?  
\- Очень любопытная версия, - сухо ответил Чарльз. – Которая опять-таки не имеет ничего общего с тобой, - он неодобрительно покачал головой, и Эрик взорвался:  
\- Он мерзавец! Ничтожная тварь! Грязный похотливый козел! Мастак обижать женщин! А вот пусть встретится с мужчиной, кобель!  
Он кричал, брызжа слюной. Чарльз отвернулся, и поток грязных ругательств тек над его головой, над поляной, и до самого болота. Потом Эрик выдохся, и в наступившей тишине Чарльз проронил:  
\- Уверен, что лет этак двадцать спустя не найдется женщина, которая скажет те же слова своему сыну – и твоему заодно – и отправит убивать отца? Тебя.  
Эрик чувствовал себя так, будто его со всей силы ударили под дых. Чарльз, воспользовавшись его молчанием, продолжал:  
\- И ещё один очень любопытный момент, друг мой. Бытует мнение, что маги рождаются только среди венценосных особ и высшей знати. Но так ли это на самом деле? Ведь может, твои способности у тебя сами по себе, без привязки к наследственности. А если и от отца-мага, то был ли это именно тот человек, которого ты сейчас собираешься убить? Возможно, маг – не всегда значит король, друг мой. А в таком случае стоит ли твое искалеченное детство смерти невинного? Эй!  
Чарльз испугано вскликнул, когда Эрик, используя силы, приставил свой меч к горлу проводника. Сам Лэншерр стал за спиной у Чарльза, и, наклонившись, прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Если я тебя сделаю дыру у тебя в горле, - Чарльз нервно сглотнул, и тонкая кожа на мгновение прижалась к лезвию, - то это будет считаться убийством невинного. А Черный Король, который разорил Рейнские земли, который забавы ради сжигал целые города – как думаешь, можно его назвать невинным? – Эрик взмахнул рукой, и меч вернулся обратно в ножны. – Пошли, нечего здесь задерживаться.  
До замка оставалось три дня пути.

Они двигались прежним порядком – Чарльз впереди, Эрик за ним – но в привычный ритм вкралась ошибка. Чарльз молчал.  
Замолчал он ещё тогда, у болота. Не задавал Эрику бесконечных вопросов, не рассуждал о чем-либо вслух, не бормотал про себя, не напевал песни, даже не свистел – просто молчал, мертво, безразлично. Эрик, прежде устававший о болтовни проводника, теперь радовался каждому скупому «да» и «нет». Совесть усиленно грызла Эрика, и было стыдно за свой поступок, за то, что сорвался, напугал Чарльза – но как просить прощения, Эрик не знал. Не приходилось раньше.  
Так они миновали невысокий каменистый кряж и оказались перед длинной, изломанной трещиной — без края, без дна. Эрик глянуть вниз — нет, дно было. По черной щели его бежал ручей — но шум не достигал поверхности земли, только изредка вспыхивали блики на темной воде.  
\- Глубоко, — сообщил Эрик молчащему Чарльзу.  
Тот кивнул, не отрывая глаз от карты. Потом повернулся и побрел вдоль трещины, внимательно поглядывая по сторонам. Через полчаса они увидели мост - древний, полуразрушенный, он держался на двух опорах и нависал брюхом над самой пропастью. Время разъело раствор неведомых каменщиков, и мост, похоже, понемногу терял камни, как старуха зубы. Эрик мысленно приготовился к неприятностям, ступая на мост — но древняя работа оказалась прочнее, чем можно было предположить. Чарльз шел впереди, внимательно глядя под ноги, ощупывая, оглаживая подошвами каждый камень, каждую подозрительную щелку. Благополучно выбравшись на твердую землю, путники огляделись. Перед ними лежала, похоже, старая дорога — когда-то широкая и ухоженная. С обеих сторон ее окружали скалы и колючие кусты.  
— Замок близко, да? — спросил Эрик, впрочем, ничуть не сомневаясь в ответе.  
Он с легкостью представил, как по этой дороге в старину тянулись к замку обозы с продуктами, купеческие повозки, отряды вооруженных людей.  
— Не ходи туда, — сказал Чарльз.  
Эрик чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности - это была самая длинная фраза проводника за последний день. Что ему не нравится? Это же прямая дорога, тут и карта ни к чему. Самая короткая дорога к замку из всех возможных. Но с другой стороны…  
\- Объясни.  
\- Там смерть, — сказал Чарльз, и в голосе его не было страха, только спокойная уверенность  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Чую, — отозвался Чарльз, глядя на дорогу, устало и равнодушно.— Обойдем, — проронил он и решительно свернул влево, проламываясь прямо через колючие кусты.  
Они шли и проламывались, и внезапно Эрик почувствовал давящую тяжесть. Он тряхнул головой - тяжесть нарастала с каждым шагом, колени дрожали от напряжения, почти пустой мешок тянул к земле, глаза заливал пот. Он едва смог поднять руку, чтобы вытереть лицо, и увидел, как впереди пошатнулся Чарльз. Воздух загустел и пробивался в горло рывками, со свистом, через силу. Чарльз обернулся. Лицо его перекошено было усилием, он что-то хотел сказать — не смог, с трудом махнул рукой – мол, возвращайся.  
Эрик повернулся и побрел обратно, спотыкаясь, едва не падая — но теперь с каждым шагом тяжесть становилась легче, отваливалась, отпускала. Он выбрался на дорогу — и все закончилось, как и не было.  
\- Так, - сказал Чарльз, опускаясь прямо на серый песок. - Попробуем… С другой стороны, - Чарльз потер лицо и поднялся.  
И они свернули вправо. Сначала все шло совсем неплохо, оба заметно приободрились, шли все быстрее, спешили - и вдруг будто налетел на невидимую преграду.  
Полумертвые, подавленные, они вернулись на дорогу. Сели рядом, бросив в пыль заплечные мешки.  
\- Это клещи, — сказал Чарльз безучастно. - Эта ловушка называется «клещи». С двух сторон… А потом сжимаются.  
Эрик осмотрел местность ещё раз, более внимательно, чем раньше. Ничего подозрительного, разве что каменные стены по обе стороны дороги – кто знает, не двигаются ли они незаметно навстречу друг другу, чтобы раздавить путников между собой.  
— Вот что, — Чарльз поднял голову. — Хватит. Пойдем обратно, к мосту. - Он встал и поднял свой мешок.  
\- Это бессмысленно, - Эрик остался сидеть. – Сколько времени нам понадобится, чтобы найти обходной путь? Убить лишние дни, а то и недели непонятно на что? Я пришел сюда, и я пойду дальше.  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Искренне жаль, мой друг, - в итоге сказал Чарльз. — Но решать за тебя я не буду. Могу, - под крайне скептическим взглядом Эрика он повторил: - Да, могу. Но не буду. Имей в виду: если хочешь увидеть отца, идем со мной. Останешься — встретишь его на том свете.  
Тишина.  
\- Ой дурак, - к Чарльзу, казалось, вернулись прежние силы. Он раздраженно забросил мешок за спину, потом сорвал снова и в сердцах швырнул им о землю. – Баран упрямый!  
Чарльз неразборчиво выругался под нос, резко повернулся и зашагал к мосту. Шагал размашисто - даже как-то демонстративно, что ли? - изо всех сил впечатывая, вбивая каблуки в землю, и спина его выражала злое бессильное возмущение.  
Эрик отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого ухода – от этого зрелища у него ощутимо заныло в грудях. Он посмотрел на заброшенную дорогу. Идти будет легко; через три дня, а может, через два с половиной… Он уговаривал себя, поглаживая ладонью рукоять меча и воображал, как вернется в родную деревню победителем, выпет с Азазелем по кружке густого, темного пива....  
Потом ему увиделся собственный растерзанный труп под ближайшим камнем.  
Эрик глянул Чарльзу вслед — тот всходил на мост. Еще не поздно броситься бегом и догнать. Он снова посмотрел на дорогу. Боги, да нет там ничего! Браконьер окончательно струсил, а он, Эрик, поддался и готов был бежать. Позор!  
От моста не доносилось ни звука, и именно это заставило Эрика оглянуться вновь. Чарльза нигде не было. Ни на мосту, ни на той стороне пропасти, ни на этой. Он будто провалился: «сквозь землю», - додумал Эрик на бегу. Он бежал что есть сил, ветер свистел в ушах, разлеталась из-под сапог ссохшаяся глина, и вот уже видно, что мост провалился на самой середке, что камни продолжают беззвучно падать, и что Чарльз… Эрик с облегчением увидел пальцы, вцепившиеся в камень по эту сторону пролома. Мост вел теперь никуда, в пропасть, на той стороне каменной щели рухнула и опора — а здесь сохранилась часть кладки, от разлома пиявками ползли черные трещины, и за медленно разлезающиеся, как мертвая плоть, камни цеплялись человеческие руки. Чарльз висел над бездной, и висеть так ему оставалось несколько минут.  
\- Боги, - выдохнул Эрик.  
Он стал на мост – и тут же отпрыгнул, когда старая кладка зашаталась под ногами. Чарльз попытался подтянуться — оборвался и полетел вниз камень, вслед за ним сорвалась рука. Он, хвала богам, удержался, и пальцы, окровавленные, снова вцепились в край разлома. Эрик лихорадочно соображал, как можно помочь, наблюдая за черными трещинами, что всё быстрее ползли по щелям между камнями. беда в том, что веревка осталась в заплечном рюкзаке Чарльза, а вокруг не было ни метала, ни дерева, ни хоть какой-то жалкой палки.  
не видя иного выхода, Эрик лег на живот и пополз. Теперь он видел каждый расшатанный камень, каждую мелкую трещинку в толще кладки, влажный мох и засохшие кляксы птичьего помета на брюхе моста. А внизу, под остатками моста виделась бездна, изголодавшаяся, ощерившаяся скалами, как кривыми зубами.  
Кладка дрогнула, когда он добрался до самого разлома, еще несколько камней сорвались и бесшумно полетели вниз.  
— Я здесь, Чарльз! — Эрик протянул руки и вцепился ему в запястья. Тот поднял голову - из-под спутанных волос на Эрика глянули круглые, будто удивленные, голубые глаза.  
\- Давай, — сказал Эрик одними губами. Теперь он страховал браконьера, и тот мог побороться за свою жизнь.  
Чарльз снова попробовал подтянуться. Эрик сжал его запястья до хруста – какими же хрупкими они кажутся на фоне огрубевших ладоней Эрика - и в ту же секунду вывалился еще один камень, за ним другой — и обе руки Чарльза сорвались почти одновременно, и Эрика дернуло в пропасть, и он, не выпуская рук проводника, вцепился в кладку коленями, ступнями, животом. С огромным усилием ему удалось удержаться на краю пролома. Положение Чарльза не улучшилось ни на волосок.  
— Еще, — прохрипел Эрик. Чарльз медленно, задержав дыхание, двинулся вверх. Вот его голова показалась над проломом, вот рука, за которую тянул Эрик, оперлась о кладку локтем, вот проводник лег грудью на край пролома, он уже выбрался, он уже…  
Черная трещина разошлась с торжествующим треском, подобно прогнившему шву, и под браконьером обрушился целый пласт. Эрик, который перед тем отполз немного назад, давая место браконьеру, удержался. Чарльз, чудом уцепившись, снова повис на руках, с каждой секундой теряя остатки сил. Он поднял голову — Эрик вздрогнул, увидев его лицо. Серые губы шевельнулись, беззвучно произнося:  
\- Уходи.  
\- Попробуй еще, — так же беззвучно попросил Эрик. От напряжения он перестал различать цвета, кровь на лице и руках Чарльза казалась ему черной. Эрик подполз ближе и снова взял его за запястья. Глаза Чарльза странно изменились. Не сводя с Эрика взгляда, он разжал пальцы.  
Бездна жадно улыбнулась, ожидая кровавой жертвы – но не тут-то было. Эрик заскрипел зубами, вся тяжесть Чарльза – неожиданно большая для не слишком высокого человека - оказалась подвешенной на нем, на сведенных судорогой мышцах, на цепляющихся за камни коленях, на тисками сжавшихся пальцах. Эрик был ниточкой, на которой сейчас держалась жизнь Чарльза. Проводник смотрел Эрика в глаза:  
\- Пускай.  
Под животом у Эрика гадюкой поползла трещина.  
— Ты что, — прохрипел Эрик, — делаешь, ты? Не сдавайся! Не смей оставлять меня тут одного!  
Чарльз застонал и снова вцепился в разлом. Он снова стал подтягиваться — безнадежно, силы его исчерпались, сейчас камни обрушатся, и ясно было, что проводник ненавидит Эрика за то, что тот сорвется вместе с ним…  
…Эрик лежал на земле и с бесконечным удивлением рассматривал травинки рядом со своим лицом. Как они выбрались – вот хоть что делай, а не вспомнит. В памяти остались какие-то обрывки: камни шатаются, будто пьяные, зеленеет мох в бороздках сочленений, трещины, ещё трещины, шум крови в ушах, бледные запястья в его ладонях.  
Они живы. Не валяются на дне трещины, изуродованные, насаженные на острые выступы скал, как на кол.  
Чарльз с тихим стоном перевернулся со спины на бок, лицом к Эрику. Тот повернул голову – и увидел глаза Чарльза рядом, намного ближе, чем ожидал. Они смотрели друг на друга – долго, гораздо дольше, чем это, пожалуй, требовалось, но не было желания идти или двигаться вообще.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Чарльз, и поднялся с земли. Эрику не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать его примеру.  
На запястьях у Чарльза наливались кровоподтеки – как от цепей.

\- Нам, можно сказать, повезло, - принялся рассуждать Чарльз, когда они вновь вернулись к дороге. – Раньше клещи сжимались мгновенно, теперь ловушке, видимо, не хватает сил. Но все равно идем мы к крысе в глотку, не иначе, - он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с духом. – Вперед! – и первым ступил на дорогу.  
И они двинулись заброшенной дорогой, обочины которой поросли колючим кустарником, и кустарник становился все гуще, а каменные гряды по сторонам — выше и неприступнее. Они шли рядом, плечо к плечу - Эрик держал в опущенной руке обнаженный меч, а Чарльз непрерывно смотрел вперед, ожидая очередной напасти. На обочинах кое-где маячили мертвые деревья — грузные, черные, неподвижные, распростершие над головами путников судорожно раскинутые лапы. Они были совсем не похожи на те деревья, что были на болоте, но вызывали то же смутное опасение. А под камнями тем временем трещали кузнечики, грелись на солнце полчища ящериц, хлопали в воздухе чьи-то крылья, замершие столбиками суслики провожали идущих удивленными глазами. Боги, как же давно здесь не видывали человека.  
Вскоре дорога повернула — впервые от начала пути. За поворотом дорога раздавалась вширь. На правой обочине, властно протянув во все стороны жирные корни, стояло еще одно сухое дерево. Присмотревшись, Эрик понял, что это не просто дерево – скорее уж тотемный столб, вроде тех, которые в некоторых краях сооружают в честь Старых Богов. Произведение неизвестного мастера, когда-то хлопотавшего вокруг этого мертвого великана, поражало и искусством, и размерами: огромный профиль старика с крючковатым носом и длинной трубкой в зубах. Черное лицо казалось умиротворенным, даже добродушным. Любопытно, ведь сам Эрик никогда не курил, да и большинство в его деревне тоже; все-таки табак – слишком дорогое удовольствие.  
\- Ложись, - ни с того ни с чего Чарльз дернул его за рукав и сам тут же распластался по земле, - и замри, - Эрик, недоумевая, все же поступил так, как ему было велено.  
Ни ветерка, ни дуновения - а трубки крючконосого старика вылетело колечко дыма. Эрик поднял голову, присматриваясь. Дым был нехорошего грязно-желтого цвета, колечко не расплылось, как это обычно бывает, а, повисев неподвижно, сжалось в плотное облачко. — Желтый туман, — тоскливо прошептал Чарльз. — Желтый туман, вот что это такое!  
Облако висело неподвижно. Вот со стрекотом пронеслась пара ворон, и облако лениво выгнулось, зацепив одну из них краем.  
Эрик не знал, что птица может так кричать.  
Посыпались перья; вторая ворона заметалась над бесформенным клубком, который, дергаясь, повалился в камни и скрылся из глаз. Крик стих. Тем временем облако спустилось к самой земле, где на камне стоял, поджав лапки, сурок.  
— Бедняга, — Чарльз нашел время на то, чтобы пожалеть животное.  
Облако, теперь густое, как кисель, подползло к сурку и ласково заключило его в объятья. Сурок, в отличие от вороны, погиб молча - когда облако снова поднялось, на камне лежала только вывернутая наизнанку, окровавленная шкурка. Чарльз, отвернувшись, бормотал проклятия - кажется, в адрес Эрика.  
Облако неспешно двинулось в сторону путников. Оно плыло величественно и грациозно; по краям колыхалась желтенькая кисейная дымка, тело же тучи было плотным, матовым, там сплетались и расплетались вязкие на вид рыжие клубы.  
— Оно видит? — прошептал Эрик, как никогда отчетливо надеясь на осведомленность Чарльза обо всем на свете.  
. По обочине скользнул уж — блеснула гладкая спина. Облако не обратило внимания.  
— Как оно видит? Как?! — вскрикнул Чарльз, шептаться перед лицом надвигающейся смерти уже не было смысла.  
Чарльз пробовал было вскочить на ноги, но Эрик удержал его на месте, схватив за воротник.  
— Не двигайся. Может быть, оно чует движение.  
— Но ведь сурок же стоял!  
Оба неудержимо пятились назад, а облако, поднявшись выше, плыло все быстрее, и ясно было, что пешеход для него — не соперник в беге, оно, пожалуй, и за всадниками поспевало когда-то.  
— Тепло, — лихорадочно прошептал Чарльз. — Может быть, оно чует тепло. Ты теплый, я теплый…  
— Сурок теплый, — подхватил его мысль Эрик — змея холодная.  
Чарльз уже возился с огнивом.  
Облако висело в зените, чуть колыхая телесами, поводя кисейной желтой каемкой. Пучок сухой травы в руках Чарльза задымил. Желтый туман качнулся, и двинулось вниз — опять-таки плавно, неспешно. Вот оно приостановилось на уровне человеческого роста… Трава вспыхнула радостно, как праздничный костер. Эрик забрал траву из рук Чарльза, приподнялся на локте, несильно размахнулся — распадаясь, роняя горящие травинки, весь пучок угодил прямо в колючий куст. Куст задымил. Облако снова качнулось, будто в замешательстве. Выбирая.  
— Ну же… — выдавил Чарльз.  
Куст нехотя занялся, чтобы тут же, войдя во вкус, выкинуть пламя до самого неба. В лица путникам ударил жар. Облако дернулось, сжалось, потом набрякло, потом выгнулось дугой… Эрик и Чарльз откатились в сторону. Облако стремительно кинулось в огонь. Негромкий хлопок. Радостный треск пламени. Отвратительный запах. Все.  
Чарльз в мгновение ока метнулся к горящему кусту, сунул руки прямо в огонь, выдернул и вскинул над головой две горящие ветки:  
— Держи, - он сунул одну из них ладонь Эрика. – Вперед!  
Отблески огня плясали на его лице, отражались в прищуренных глазах, и Эрик подумал, что так полководцы поднимают войско в атаку, и солдаты пойдут за такими полководцами прямехонько крысе в глотку. Потом они бежали, поджигая все на своем пути. Из трубки черного курильщика вылетали одно за другим новые облака, свивались кольцами, рыскали, искали, но вокруг пылали сухие кусты и жухлая трава, тучами поднимался удушливый дым, и облака сбивались, путались, теряли двух теплых людей из виду. Крючконосый старик пыхтел и пыхтел своей трубкой, и Эрику, пробегавшему мимо, померещился злобный блеск в прикрытых деревянных глазах. Впрочем, ему могло в тот час померещиться все, что угодно.  
Они бежали, задыхаясь, не разбирая дороги. Упали на землю тогда только, когда устроенный ими пожар остался далеко-далеко позади. На ночь остановились в чахлом леске. Костра не разводили, сидели молча, плотно прижавшись друг к другу.  
\- Я давно слышал про желтый туман, - сказал Чарльз, и голос его звучал странно, - я же не дурак, идти в Дикие Земли просто так, или даже с картой. Читал кое-что, слушал, о чем люди толкуют, сам спрашивал. Ты себе не представляешь, друг мой, - он истерически хохотнул, - как много готовы рассказать те же стражники безобидному пареньку из таверны, лишь бы тот купил им ещё пива. Да, я слышал про желтый туман, - вновь повторил Чарльз, - но никто не мог внятно объяснить, что же это такое. Оно и неудивительно. Ведь никто из тех, кто видел вблизи, не выжил.  
Чарльз мелко дрожал, глаза его лихорадочно блестели и метались из стороны в сторону. Ничто из случившегося с ними раньше не напугало его так сильно, как вывернутый наизнанку сурок.  
Как осознание, что раньше так выворачивало людей.  
Эрик не знал, что можно сказать в таком случае – он вообще не мастер жонглировать словами – так что просто обнял Чарльза. Получилось немного неловко, но зато действенно – Чарльз доверчиво положил голову Эрику на плече, успокоился, а вскоре и вовсе уснул. Не выпуская его из кольца рук, Эрик уснул тоже.

Спал он, впрочем, плохо: лес вокруг был наполнен тяжелым дыханием, криками и стонами. Они были не настоящими, очередное наваждение, но Эрик то и дело открывал глаза, встревоженный звуками. Потом сон мгновенно слетел с него, и он сел, чем-то обеспокоенный.  
Чарльза рядом не было. Эрик попытался убедить себя, что причин для беспокойства нет – Чарльз мог, к примеру, отлучиться по нужде – но получалось скверно. В конце концов, это Дикие земли, здесь ничего не бывает просто так.  
Становилось все холоднее; одежда пропиталась влагой, а трава вокруг покрылась росой. Эрик притянул колени к груди, обхватил их руками (надо же хоть как-то сохранить тепло, раз уж они не развели костер) и принялся ждать. Время тянулось, Чарльз не возвращался, и Эрик был готов уже сам отправиться на поиски – но вот треснула ветка, раздвинулись кусты, и проводник бесшумно выбрался на полянку:  
\- Друг мой, вставай!  
Куда и подевались все опасности, злоключения и бессонные ночи — голос проводника был весел и бодр, таким голосом он распевал свои песенки в самом начале пути.  
\- Иди сюда, скорее.  
До того проведший время в напряженном ожидании, Эрик не сразу смог разделить непонятную радость Чарльза. Нахмурившись, он процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Где это тебя носило?  
— Идем… Да идем же, сам увидишь.  
Проводник так нетерпеливо топтался, так настойчиво взмахивал руками, что Эрик, успокоившись, наконец, нехотя поднялся:  
— Обязательно сунуться в чащу прямо сейчас? До утра подождать не можем?  
— Да нет же! — возмущенный самой мыслью о промедлении, Чарльз чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Идем… Ты все сам увидишь… Скорее, ну…  
Недовольно вздохнув – нет, он не будет ворчать, как старик, он выше этого - Эрик двинулся вслед за поспешившим вперед Чарльзом. Точнее, за его тенью, потому что черное небо обложено было тучами, и не приходилось рассчитывать даже на тусклый свет звезд… Чарльз двигался легко, почти бесшумно, Эрику трудно было бы уследить за ним в темноте, если бы проводник, вспомнив старую свою привычку, не напевал под нос, перемежая песни радостным бормотанием: — Ну вот и ладно… Ну вот и повезло нам…Друг мой, не отставай. Лю-юбовь, лю-юбовь, как ки-ипит моя кровь…  
Ветки хлестали его по лицу, больно царапались сучки, скользил под ногами слой прошлогодних листьев. Пробираясь почти на ощупь, Эрик десять раз готов был впасть в раздражение, но веселый голос Чарльза звал, обещая удачу, и Эрик вновь приободрялся. — Бедам нашим конец, вот увидишь. Теперь все будет «бархатом», теперь уж точно.  
— Долго… еще? — спросил Эрик. – Куда тебя так несет? – обычно за Чарльзом было несложно следовать, тот шел в умеренном темпе, а вот сейчас за ним было просто не угнаться. – До утра далеко, но подожди хоть, пока луна выйдет! Чарльз, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Будто отвечая на его слова, из-за туч выглянул тусклый лунный серп. Стало чуть-чуть светлее. Теперь Чарльзова фигура видна была в десяти шагах перед ним — как-то слишком уж высокая, Эрик всегда думал, что Чарльз ниже него. Может, игра теней?  
. — Все, почти пришли, — шептал Чарльз совсем рядом, — еще чуть-чуть…  
Эрик почти бегом приблизился к нему, и в бледном свете луны заметил ещё кое-что странное движения Чарльза были слишком плавными, даже гладкими – он будто скользил поверх лесной подстилки. Время от времени он поглаживал себя по бедру – и этот жест, так не свойственен ему, привлекал внимание. В не самом лучшем смысле этого слова.  
Эрик споткнулся и стал. Ему вдруг стало страшно.  
— Не медли, друг мой.  
И Эрик снова пошел, но каждый шаг давался ему через силу. Теперь он заметил, что охотничий нож, который Чарльз обычно крепил к правой ноге, прикреплен к левой. — Идем же, — Чарльз обернулся, поторапливая, но Эрик будто в землю врос — такой нестерпимой жутью повеяло вдруг из темных проемов между стволами. — Ну же, друг мой! — Чарльз, кажется, был готов плясать от нетерпения. Он вдруг шагнул к Эрику, и тусклый лунный свет упал на его лицо. Волосы зашевелились у Эрика на голове.  
Стоящий перед ним был кем угодно, но не Чарльзом.  
Это был некто, носящий личину. Искусную маску на чужом одутловатом лице. Из прорезей маски смотрели чужие глаза.  
— Идем, парень…  
— Нет, — выдавил Эрик, не в силах сойти с места.  
Тот, кто не был Чарльзом, укоризненно качнул головой и мягко погладил себя по длинной шее. А потом приблизился вплотную к Эрику и провел той же рукой – до жути холодной – по шее Лэншерра.  
\- Ну же, друг мой, зачем сопротивляться?  
Личина, вероятно, собралась улыбнуться — полускрытые бородой губы принялись вдруг растягиваться, как тугое тесто. Маска исказилась, как отражение в кривом стекле. Боги! К Эрику наконец-то вернулась способность двигаться. Он отступил на шаг от существа, развернулся и побежал, не оглядываясь. Из-за спины доносились все те же легчайшие шаги – и шипение. Он несся через тьму, подгоняемый розгами веток, спотыкаясь, падая, задыхаясь, пугая лес, вымещая в беге весь свой холодный ужас. Потом, запнувшись о корень и угодив лбом в твердое, он ощутил мгновенную боль и перестал себя помнить.  
Первое чувство, пришедшее на смену забытью, оказалось снова-таки болью — тупой, тяжелой, надежно поселившейся в голове.  
— Эрик… Эрик…  
Его осторожно трясли за плечо. С трудом повернувшись, он увидел над собой ясное утреннее небо в путанице ветвей и склонившегося Чарльза. Ночной кошмар вернулся. Эрика бросило в жар. Чего хочет этот… это…  
— Эрик, это я, не бойся, - голос был хриплый, усталый, не было в нем ни давешней бодрости, ни веселья.  
Эрик смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза. Склонившийся над Эриком человек ткнул пальцем в свою щеку. Это было лицо Чарльза— бледное, измученное, с темными кругами вокруг глаз, веснушкой на носу и травинками в бороде, но живое, человеческое, ничуть не похожее на ту страшную личину.  
— Это призраки такие, мары… — Чарльз попробовал усмехнуться. — Мне тоже… привиделось… Ты мне привиделся, Эрик, — и проводник передернулся.  
Это действительно Чарльз, и как Эрик голов поклясться, что ни одному человеку в жизни он так не радовался. Он засмеялся — тихо и глупо, от смеха голова заболела сильнее. Чарльз, который, похоже, вполне разделял его чувства, засмеялся тоже:  
— Надо же. Ну и ночка выдалась у нас, мой друг, ну и ночка…  
Он помог Эрику подняться — осторожно, тоже, по-видимому, удивляясь и радуясь тому, что тот настоящий. С трудом встав на ноги и справившись с головокружением – видимо, лбом он ударился совсем неслабо - Эрик увидел рядом, в двух шагах отвесный обрыв. Внизу, поодаль от каменистого склона, трепетала листьями изящная березовая рощица. Эрик подобрался к краю — в камнях под обрывом белели чьи-то кости.  
— Да, — Чарльз прекратил смеяться, — это они промышляют так, да…  
Не оборачиваясь, путники побрели прочь. Они шли и шли, и счастье, что дорога была легкой — оба вконец измучились и едва переставляли ноги.  
Чарльз вновь сверился с картой. По его словам, вблизи должен был быть овраг, прямой и длинный, по которому им надо будет идти.  
Вскоре они нашли желанный овраг – прямой, как стрела. Эрику, правда, не нравился такой путь – идти то легко, а вот свернуть в случае чего не получится. Края овражка становились все круче и совсем уж задрались к небу, когда Чарльз вдруг замедлил ход и стал. Эрик остановился рядом.  
Угнездившись корнями на левом склоне оврага, протянув толстую ветку поперек тропы, перед путниками стоял изрядных размеров дуб. Пышная крона говорила о мощи и здоровье старого дерева; на толстой горизонтальной ветке рядком висели шесть повешенных за шею трупов.  
— Вот бедняги, — прошептал Чарльз.  
Все шесть повешенных были с ног до головы облиты смолой; кое-где из черной заскорузлой массы виднелись белые оконечности костей. Одежда почти не сохранилась — но на ногах у каждого крепко держались кованые, просмоленные сапоги. В опущенной правой руке каждый мертвой хваткой сжимал боевой меч.  
— Впервые… вижу, — Чарльз сглотнул, — чтобы вешали с мечом в руке. Не знаю о таком поверье.  
— Может быть, они сами повесились? — предположил Эрик. — Может, это был последний отряд, горстка храбрецов? Они покончили с собой, но меча из рук…  
— Не говори глупостей, — оборвал его Чарльз, пряча за резкостью слов собственный ужас. — Хороший воин будет биться до конца. Веревка - позорная смерть, предназначенная для воров, бродяг. А эти — с мечами. Да и не облили же они сами себя смолой, правда?  
Оба стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— А смола зачем? — Эрик старался не смотреть на черные остатки лиц.  
— Смола — понятно, — бросил проводник, — смолой обливают трупы казненных - чтобы дольше висели и другим неповадно было.  
— Так их казнили?  
— Вот что, — Чарльз хмуро окинул повешенных взглядом. — Кто они и кто их убил… Им уже не помочь. Мы должны идти вперед.  
— Как? — спросил Эрик. — Под ними?  
Чарльз скрипнул зубами:  
— Другого пути нет.  
И Эрик двинулся вслед за проводником, глядя в землю. Идти было не то чтобы страшно, но очень мерзко. Все равно, что разорять могилы.  
А в овраге тем временем поднялся ветерок, и тела повешенных грузно закачались. Один медленно, тяжело повернулся вокруг своей оси; мечи двух других, соприкоснувшись, тускло звякнули.  
— Наваждение, — бормотал успокоительно Чарльз, — тут полно страшных наваждений. Кровь стынет, но опасно только тогда, когда мы поддаемся им.  
Они оказались под самой веткой; длинно, тягуче заскрипело дерево, скрип морозом продрал по спине Эрика, он охнул и наступил на пятку Чарльзу.  
В этот момент повешенные ожили.  
Веревки, захлестнутые вокруг осмоленных шей, мгновенно и неимоверным образом удлинились. Кованые сапоги коснулись земли, и земля застонала. Трое оказались прямо перед путниками, еще трое — сзади. По-прежнему привязанные к ветке, как псы на длинных поводках, черные, оскаленные, трупы одновременно вскинули мечи.  
За всю дорогу к замку Эрику ни разу не приходилось орудовать мечем, показывать собственное мастерство. Впрочем, сейчас он не думал об этом – голова была занята другим. Рядом с ним стоял Чарльз, вооруженный лишь охотничьим ножом и длинной палкой. Чарльз, которого чуть не вывернуло при виде выпотрошенного желтым туманом сурка. Чарльз, который наверняка не умеет драться – а значит, сейчас в куда большей опасности.  
— Спина к спине! — взревел Эрик, и этот крик вернул мужество ослабевшему, оцепеневшему Чарльзу.  
Великие боги! Думал ли кузнец, думал ли искусный оружейник, думал ли старый наемник Азазель, что этот светлый, для благородного дела кованый меч встретится с подобной гадостью? Спина Эрика плотно прижалась к спине Чарльза. Висельники, став кругом, одновременно сделали шаг вперед. Одновременно на путников обрушились шесть мечей, и тело Эрика, закаленное, вышколенное с детства тело не подвело хозяина. Рука сама, не дожидаясь приказа от головы – ошалевшей от ужаса и страха за спутника - выбросила оружие навстречу оружию врагов; кисть, неутомимая, гибкая кисть начала вращаться, как мельничное колесо, успевая отбивать и удары, направленные против Чарльза. Глаза, приученные видеть и прямым, и боковым зрением, не давали противнику напасть врасплох. И когда зазвенела сталь, когда Эрик понял, что сражается — тогда только схлынул панический ужас, на место которого хлынуло восхитительное и столь нужное сейчас хладнокровие. Он чувствовал спину Чарльза. Он чувствовал каждую напряженную мышцу проводника, тот с ножом, всего с лишь с ножом и палкой против трех мечей, его надо прикрыть… Висельники дрались молча, а Чарльз хрипло выкрикивал непонятные, но яростные боевые кличи… Но и он держится, молодец, проводник, прикрой мне спину… Чего их бояться, это же гниль, это же трупы, это же падаль… Раз не умерли — помоги им, друг, умереть дважды! Удар — отражение. Удар… Один из висельников не устоял против блестящего потайного приема старины Азазеля. Сверкающий меч Эрика на треть вошел ему в живот. Эрик тут же выдернул оружие и отразил нападение двух других, светлое лезвие потемнело, тьфу ты, гадость… Ну, падай, ты, неудачник! Неудачник не упал. Замешкавшись на секунду, он снова вступил в бой, хоть в животе его явственно виднелась дыра. Эрик сузил глаза: ах, так… Он еще не устал. Он никогда не устанет. Эта гниль еще узнает, как… И его меч обрушился на голову другого, развалив ее до самой шеи, так что в стороны полетели комья плоти и куски смолы. Он едва успел выдернуть оружие — ему чуть не отрубили руку. А тот, с разваленной головой, продолжал биться, как ни в чем не бывало! Сзади хриплая ругань Чарльза перешла в истошный крик отчаяния. Мертвецы оказались неуязвимыми; жутко ощерившись, они двигались четко и слаженно; просмоленные веревки на шеях придавали им сходство с марионетками.  
— Да пропади же! Пропади! — орал Эрик, метя в пустые глазницы.  
\- Эрик! Сосредоточься! – о чем это Чарльз? Ах да, о магии, он ведь мог бы, может – но не сейчас, когда мертвецы напирают со всех сторон, когда два меча одновременно захватили его оружие, когда еле удалось удержать собственное оружие – и при этом каким-то чудом не лишился руки. Выпады его были схожи с молниями, столь же быстрые и беспощадные. Он протыкал животы и вышибал из черных рук клинки, и противники его давно легли бы трупом — если б изначально не были мертвецами. Но висельники бились, даже будучи разрубленными пополам.  
\- Эрик! Постарайся! Помнишь, между яростью и спокойствием.  
Да ничего он не помнит! Как Чарльзу вообще хватает сил говорить что-то…  
«Ярость – вокруг», - пролетела неожиданная мысль, и Эрик поспешил за нее ухватиться. Ловушки веками стоят на злости. Ненависть Эрика к королю, висельникам, Диким Землям придает ему сил. Но её мало. Чарльз говорил о спокойствии. Спокойствие - это когда Чарльз говорит глупости, улыбается, жует сухари и благодарно смотрит на Эрика. Эрику будет намного спокойнее, если Чарльз будет лучше вооружен.  
Он вскинул вперед левую руку – не глядя, а чувствуя – и у двоих мертвецов мечи вырвались из рук, описали широкие дуги по воздуху, а после упали на траву далеко от места боя. Рукоятка третьего опустилась прямо в ладонь Чарльза. Ну что же, двое против трех вооруженных и трех безоружных – стало легче, но не настолько, чтобы разорвать все сужающийся круг нападавших.  
Чарльз сражался теперь черным, отобранным у мертвеца вырванным оружием. Спина проводника, горячая, мокрая, снова прижалась к лопаткам Эрика; хрипя и отражая удары, парень понял вдруг, что эта спина — единственная его опора и надежда, что если он умрет — то вместе с Чарльзом, и собственная его, Эрика, спина, послужит последним прикрытием проводнику. Отчаянно взмахнув мечом, он рубанул почти наугад — и перерезал просмоленную веревку, стягивающую шею ближайшего мертвеца. Мертвец оглянулся назад. Страшное лицо его ничего не выражало, но Чарльзу померещилось удивление; зашатавшись, висельник неуклюже рухнул под ноги сотоварищам.  
— Ага-а-а! — взревел Эрик, и ни с чем не сравнимая, злая радость тут же и вернула ему угасшие было после применения магии силы. — По веревкам, Чарльз!  
Кольцо нападавших чуть разжалось, будто в замешательстве. Мертвецы теперь действовали осторожно, боясь подставлять под удар свои драгоценные веревки-пуповины. — Руби! — ревел Чарльз, и, дотянувшись мечем, резанул по ближайшей веревке; та устояла, но на ней появился глубокий надрез; раненный висельник качнулся, неловко взмахнул мечом — Чарльз ткнул его в грудь, веревка лопнула, и второй мертвец грянулся оземь. Оставшиеся висельники кинулись в бой с удвоенной яростью; лишившийся оружия (а заодно и руки) подобрал меч сотоварища и рубился левой. Просмоленные тела упавших мертвецы подкатывали под ноги противникам, чтобы те спотыкались; Эрик, потеряв равновесие, едва увернулся от смертоносного удара. Мышцы на спине Чарльза ходили ходуном:  
— Наша… берет…  
Рухнул еще один мертвец. Меч другого задел Эрика по щеке; тот не почувствовал боли. Висельников осталось трое, но легче бой не стал — прошло уже немало времени, и живые люди, в отличие от мертвых, выдохлись. Удар. С треском рвется веревка. Падает еще один, теперь двое против двух… Уцелевшие мертвецы, будто сговорившись, одновременно отступили. Руки с мечами безвольно упали; веревки, когда-то удавившие осмоленных, резко вздернулись вверх, ноги висельников оторвались от истоптанной травы, и вот уже оба, как ни в чем не бывало, покачиваются на ветке, а рядом — четыре обрывка, четыре срезанных веревочных хвоста. Эрик и Чарльз прошли прямо под качающимися сапогами.  
Тот самый черным меч Чарльз с огромным облегчением выбросил в ближайшие кусты.

К обеду следующего дня путники вышли на берег чистого, спокойного озера. Оно выгибалось подковой, охватывая собой огромную тушу королевского замка. Чарльз и Эрик стояли молча. Густые кроны деревьев и прибрежные скалы защищали их от взглядов со стены.  
\- Ну вот и все, - сказал Чарльз, и его голос, тихий и грустный, утонул в шелесте листьев. – Привел, как и обещал, друг мой. Переночуем, пожалуй, здесь, а там уже подумаем о том, как попасть в замок. Я… - он посмотрел на Эрика, и продолжил явно не так, как собирался, - Пойду-ка, осмотрюсь.  
Когда проводник скрылся в чаще, Эрик сел на траву, прямо там же, где и стоял. Вот и все. Завтра начнется последний отрывок пути отмщения. Не конец пути, а только перевалочный пункт. Но тогда почему… глупые вопросы! Почему Эрику так не хочется сейчас идти в замок, чтобы сделать то, о чем мечтал всю сознательную жизнь? Ведь он ненавидел короля Себастьяна, блудного отца, ещё задолго до последней просьбы матери. И почему ему кажется, что Чарльз тоже тянет время, не желая прощаться? Эрик уверен, необъяснимо, но твердо – дело совсем не в том, что Чарльз боится возвращаться назад один, ведь проделав раз путь от опушки Диких Земель и до самого замка, он знает, с чем может столкнуться и чего надо опасаться. Просто Чарльз так же сильно, как и Эрик, не хочет расставаться.  
Чарльз вернулся ближе к вечеру – он не рассказывал, где был и что видел, а Эрик не спешил спрашивать. Между ними залегло молчание, которое нечем было нарушить – подходящие слова не хотели приходить в голову, и не находилось других дел, на которых можно было бы сосредоточится – они даже не разводили костер, опасаясь, что со стороны замка увидят. Навалилась усталость – от пережитого, да и от голода тоже; о сухарях остались одни воспоминания.  
Эрик прислонился спиной к стволу дерева и прикрыл глаза. В голову лезли мысли о глазах Чарльза, о кровоподтеках на его запястьях, о прикушенной от нервов губе. Они вызывали смутные желания, слишком странные, и Эрик никак не мог понять – что же его голова пытается ему сказать.  
\- Хватит! – Чарльз неожиданно вскрикнул, вскочив на ноги и тем самым перепугав нескольких птиц на деревьях вокруг.  
Он заметался туда-сюда по небольшой поляне, взлохмачивая руками длинные волосы.  
\- Ты же сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь! – он остановился и посмотрел на Эрика виновато. – Ты же ничего не знаешь! Боги… - простонал он и снова заметался.  
Эрик встал и подошел к нему.  
\- Чего не знаю? – он сжал плечи Чарльза и повернул того лицом к себе.  
Эрик ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что Чарльз, глубоко вздохнув - будто перед прыжком в воду - положит руку Эрику на затылок и притянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ - но Эрик почувствовал, как от этого узел в его груди распутывается. Все правильно и понятно.  
Он прижался к Чарльзу и принялся целовать того настойчивее, хоть и не слишком умело, и Чарльз с тихим полувздохом-полустоном подался ему навстречу.  
Эрик не помнил, кто с кого начал первым снимать одежду, и как Чарльз оказался прижатым голой спиной к дереву (неприятно, наверное, но не жалуется), а Эрик - между его разведенных ног. Зато отлично запомнилось, что именно Чарльз провел ладонью вниз, опуская ее туда, куда Эрик даже не решался посмотреть. Он обхватил их концы вместе, и задвигал рукой - так, что Эрик, который раньше занимался подобным только в одиночестве, да и то не часто, выдал протяжный стон.  
Эрик целовал Чарльза везде куда мог дотянуться; гладил его худые бока, где сквозь кожу прощупывались ребра, и неожиданно крепкие бедра; под тихий, но довольный смех Чарльза повалил того на землю. Чарльз знал, что надо делать, и Эрик без колебаний выполнял его указания - ради общего удовольствия, ради возможности раствориться друг в друге.  
И ни разу, ни секунды Эрик не чувствовал, будто поступает неправильно.

Следующим утром Эрик проснулся, как только рассвело. Вытащил из-под мирно сопящего Чарльза свою одежду, собрался, и вышел к берегу озера.  
Эрик смотрел на замок – большой, массивный, он даже в первых, самых нежных лучах солнца не потерял зловещий вид. Его путь не закончен, его путь только начинается. Там, за тяжелыми стенами, в путанице комнат притаился Черный Король, кому суждено умереть от эрикового меча.  
Сзади послышался неясный шорох, и Эрик обернулся, готовый нападать или защищаться – но это был всего лишь Чарльз, который, видимо, только проснулся. Он протяжно зевнул, прикрыв ладонью рот, а после улыбнулся Эрику. Тот внимательно осмотрел любовника – ведь так говорят о том, с кем проводишь ночи? – отмечая про себя следы вчерашней страсти. Всклоченные волосы, след от укуса в шею, что теперь виднелся в расстегнутом вороте грязной рубахи, заспанный вид. Такого его хотелось прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать, но Эрик позволил себе только легкие объятия.  
\- А я думал, куда это ты пропал? – Чарльз прижался к нему сильнее и уткнулся носом где-то у основания шеи. - Не надо ли вытаскивать тебя из очередной передряги?  
Эрик ухмыльнулся. Они знакомы какую-то жалкую неделю – хотя прямо сейчас кажется, будто вечность - а Чарльз уже привык его спасать.  
\- Смотрел, смогу ли заметить начало подземного хода сам, без карты.  
Чарльз в руках Эрика на мгновение замер.  
\- За всю дорогу я ни разу не говорил этого, и теперь, пожалуй, поздно, – быстро зашептал он, - но Эрик, остановись. Брось это. Ведь мы можем уйти отсюда, начать жизнь сначала… оставив позади все замыслы, - последнее слова он произнес совсем тихо, а после, подняв голову и посмотрев Эрику в глаза, сказал вновь окрепшим голосом: - Я так боюсь, что с тобой что-то случиться.  
\- Не стоит, - Эрик прикоснулся пересохшими губами ко лбу Чарльза, прежде чем отстраниться.  
Он вытащил из своего мешка потрепанный, заскорузлый от грязи кошелек с монетами, и вложил его в ладонь Чарльза.  
\- Ты живи. Обязательно брось браконьерство. А я… - он ухмыльнулся, широко и зло, - а мне оставь месть.  
\- Вход вон за тем валуном у самого берега. Он выглядит не больше лисьей норы и прикрыт кустами, но он точно есть, я вчера сам смотрел. Свечу и огниво я положил в твой мешок, пригодятся. - Чарльз сглотнул. Глаза его повлажнели и от того казались совсем бездонными. – Береги тебя боги, друг мой.  
Он в последний раз обнял Эрика, после чего обернулся, подхватил с земли свой заплечный мешок и ушел прочь.  
Ни разу не оглянувшись.

Эрик пробирался вперед на четвереньках, боком, как охромевший пес, потому что в правой руке его вздрагивал пламенем огарок свечи - последний подарок Чарльза. Толстые корни, свесившиеся в подземелье, жадно ощупывали чужака, путались на лице, сетью перегораживали путь. Несколько раз ему пришлось мечом прочищать себе дорогу — хоть это и было мучительно трудно в узкой норе с осыпающимися стенами. Потом ход резко свернул вниз, и продвигаться стало легче - корни не дотягивались на такую глубину, зато пол и стенки отсырели. Упрямо, как полуслепой крот, он полз вперед, но занимали его не планы мести - стыдясь сам себя, Эрик думал о Чарльзе.  
Они прошли вместе длинный, жуткий путь, привязались друг к другу крепче, чем можно было представить – и вот он идет темным ходом навстречу своей цели, которая близка как никогда раньше.  
Пламя свечки заколебалось сильнее, завалилось на бок, горячий жир закапал Эрику на пальцы. Он чуть не выронил огарок; нора вывела его в настоящий подземный коридор - сводчатый, со стенами из тесаного камня, с истертыми плитами на сыром неровном полу. Эрик выпрямился и огляделся; с одной стороны коридор заканчивался тупиком, с другой веяло затхлой влагой. Видимо, он был как раз под озером, и огромная масса воды нависала у него над головой. Крепко сжав дрожащие от холода зубы, свернул направо. Он больше никогда не увидит Чарльза. Здесь, в подземелье, некого обманывать и не перед кем притворяться - они больше не встретятся.  
Хватит.  
Теперь у него один друг и одна надежда - меч. Впереди последний шаг, последний удар. Эрик поднял свечку над головой и пошел быстрее. Коридор не расширялся и не сужался; на уровне человеческого роста в стены вмурованы были кольца – возможно, для факелов. Где-то капала вода; по полу бежал пропахший гнилью ручей, и каждый шаг непрошеного гостя отдавался шлепаньем, будто плюхались в болото сытые жабы. Ни думать ни о чем, вспомнить маму. Её обесчестили прямо у родительского дома – того, где она прожила в итоге до самой смерти. Когда к Эрику в этот дом приходила Магда, думал ли он хотя бы мгновение о том, чтобы жениться на ней? Вот так штука, он совсем забыл о ней, забыл ее лицо, забыл ее голос. Почему? Из-за Чарльза, конечно. Разве случившееся между ними – правильно? Могут ли мужчины…  
Он должен думать о другом. О маме, которую король под гогот своих солдат… А вдруг это и вправду был не король Себастьян?! «Возможно, маг – не всегда значит король, друг мой». Какой-то мерзавец, глумясь, мог присвоить себе титул.  
Эрик остановился. Поставил свечку на пол и вытер пот со лба. Неправильно. Воин не может идти на бой в рассуждениях и раздумьях. Проклятый Чарльз и его вечный вопросы с сомнениями! Прерывисто вздохнув, Эрик вытянул меч. Тяжесть, лежащая в его ладони, была силой и властью, а гравировка на мече - «Кровь и честь» - напоминанием о неразрывной связи этих понятий.  
Кем бы ни был человек, надругавшийся над его мамой – он делал её несчастной. Никогда в жизни она не знала покоя, и никакой Чарльз не сможет этого опровергнуть. Ведь Эрик знает о ее бессонных ночах, пережитых унижениях, слезах. Неужели все это останется неоплаченным?! Нет, ради её чести должна пролиться кровь, так почему бы и не короля?  
Он враз успокоился. Руки перестали дрожать, даже свечка разгорелась ровнее. Вернув оружие в ножны, он отлепил ее с пола и двинулся вперед, и каждый шаг его был уверенным.  
Он шел и шел, и сначала ему встретился скелет, прикованный к стене; Эрик увидел его, едва не наступив. Скелет сидел, вытянув остатки ног поперек коридора, одна рука отсохла и валялась рядом, другая была заключена во вмурованное в стену кольцо. Узник? Не совсем мертвый страж?  
У Эрика в деревне среди детей бытовало поверье: нельзя переступать через вытянутые ноги, а то владелец этих ног перестанет расти. Затаив дыхание и на всякий случай приготовив меч, Эрик переступил через кости. Ничего не случилось.  
Потом по сторонам стали попадаться массивные двери с окошками, закрытыми поржавевшими решетками. Эта часть тоннеля раньше использовалась как склад и тюрьма одновременно - в части комнат за дверьми Эрик чувствовал заплесневевшие ядра для катапульт, а заглянув в другую, увидел сваленные в груду человеческие кости.  
Коридор становился все шире, но захламленнее, несколько раз пробегали мыши, и вскоре Эрик услышал голоса. Говорили громко, сразу несколько человек, но до Эрика доносились только возгласы и смех.  
Он поспешил вперед. Подземный ход упирался в небольшую дверь из широких досок, сквозь щели между которыми проникал тусклый свет. Что любопытно, дверь была закрыта со стороны тоннеля - на железный засов, насквозь проржавевший от времени. Сдвинуть его руками было невозможно, и пришлось задействовать магию - очень аккуратно (а значит медленно), чтобы не шуметь. Это было особенно важно ввиду того, что за дверью то и дело ходили люди - видимо, тоннель начинался прямо из коридора замка. Когда очередные шаги и сопение стихло, Эрик дернул двери на себя.  
С внешней стороны дверь была прикрыта грубой тканью. Отодвинув ее в сторону, он посмотрел по сторонам, после выбрался из тоннеля, прикрыл за собой дверцу и поправил ткань.  
Место, куда он попал, напоминало одновременно кладовую и прачечную. Вдоль стен были свалены корзины с каким-то тряпьем, на веревках были развешаны, будто для просушки, серые простыни, тут и там громоздились ножками вверх столы и лавки, оставляя посередине коридора лишь узкий проход. Похоже, Эрик пробрался в самую нижнюю, самую черную часть замка. Из глубины захламленного коридора послышались голоса, и Эрик поспешил затаиться, присев за очередной грудой хлама. Мимо быстро прошли три женщины - все постарше, дородные, в чепцах и белых передниках.  
\- ...А я вам говорю, девочки, на кухне сейчас такое твориться, будто Его Высочество приехал не один, а с ротой солдат, которых надо прокормить...  
Значит, кронпринц тоже здесь, а не в столице, вот с чего такая беготня. Замечательно.  
Проводив женщин взглядом, Эрик задумался: сколько времени он провел под землей? Утро сейчас или уже день? Стоит ли ему притаиться и дождаться ночи?  
Эрик провел в ожидании ещё некоторое время – кто знает, пять минут или вечность? – но больше тем коридором никто не ходил, и он рискнул двигаться дальше – очень осторожно, перебежками, в ту же сторону, куда ушли женщины.  
Это действительно были подсобные помещения, темные, затхлые, с множеством укромных углов и безлюдных переходов. Эрик мимоходом обрадовался такому удачному устройству замкового хозяйства и, никем не замеченный, вскоре одолел два лестничных пролета. Здесь было светлее и многолюднее, но в толстых стенах имелись ниши, прикрытые гобеленами – можно было двигался бросками, от ниши к нише. Иногда какой-нибудь пробегающий слуга удивленно выкатывал глаза при виде беспричинно колеблющейся ткани – в такие моменты Эрик замирал с мечем наготове, но к счастью, в тот день в замке было, по-видимому, множество неотложных дел — забыв свое удивление, слуга тут же спешил прочь.  
Потом Эрик наткнулся на кухню. Туда и сюда сновали слуги, и в то и дело открывающийся проем видно было, как мечутся в клубах пара белые фигуры. Запах был такой, что изголодавшемуся парню пришлось задержать дыхание, пробегая мимо – для Эрика королевская кухня оказалась одним из самых сложных испытаний в пути.  
Ему везло. Либо извилистые коридоры были слишком хорошим укрытием, либо Эрик оказался незаурядным лазутчиком. Вскоре из нижних этажей, где суетились, как перед праздником, возбужденные слуги (боги, зачем королю такая уйма слуг?!), он пробрался в верхнюю, аристократическую часть замка. Здесь никто не носился с подносами и светильниками наперевес — зато здесь прогуливались, позвякивая доспехами, плечистые молчаливые стражники. Именно эти доспехи и помогли Эрику не попасться – он издалека чувствовал приближение груды металла и прятался то за портьерами, то за гобеленами. Гобелены здесь были расшиты золотом и серебром, под стать окружающей роскоши. На стенах против узких окон помещались картины — темные, маслянисто поблескивающие, заключенные в тяжелые рамы. На картинах, таких больших, что они не влезли бы ни в один сельский дом, были представлены бесконечные батальные сцены — блеск оружия, кони, латы… Побежденные, умирающие в ногах победителей, раны, перевязанные чужими флагами… Позы бойцов были изысканно красивы, но Эрику было противно на них смотреть, казалось, что нарисованная кровь сейчас прольется с рам на каменный пол. Вновь учуяв магией патруль – и услышав тяжелые шаги - Эрик едва успел спрятаться, хоть и не слишком надежно. Стражники прошли — хмурые, сосредоточенные, и Эрик сильнее вжался в стену, даже втянул и без того плоский живот, будто пытаясь слиться с камнем. Но опасность опять миновала.  
Он продолжил свой путь, и, мысленно коря себя за беспечность, всё же не мог удержаться от разглядывания картин. Батальные сцены сменились портретами — мужчины в доспехах, с гордо вскинутой головой, с холодным блеском в глазах, и женщины — красивые, холеные, с россыпями драгоценных камней на платьях и надменно-злыми, бледными лицами.  
— Вы — мои предки! — сказал он беззвучно, но яростно, обращаясь к ближайшему рыцарю (у него, как и у многих мужчин, сидел на голове массивный шлем).  
Тишина была ему ответом.  
Эрику захотелось хорошенько пнуть себя – увлекся до такой степени, что перестал следить за обстановкой! К счастью, коридор был пуст. Наглый потомок оставался наедине с надменными предками. Пройдя еще немного, Эрик вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. С портрета на него смотрел бесстрастный темноволосый человек. В отличие от многих, он держал шлем в ладонях, а не на голове; на плечах его небрежно лежал складками пурпурный плащ; ткань отбрасывала на лицо чуть зловещий, царственный отблеск. Глаза были слегка прищурены, и невозможно было разобрать их цвет. Что-то неуловимо знакомое померещилось Эрику в чертах этого безбородого лица – в форме носа, в тщательно прорисованных ранних морщинах на лбу.  
Сердце заколотилось, как подстреленное.  
Жаль, что он отдал все золотые монеты Чарльзу, и не с чем было сравнивать. В зале было недостаточно светло; щурясь до боли в глазах, Эрик вглядывался в портрет. Неужели это он, его отец? Или нет? Или всё-таки да? Наконец, он встал на цыпочки и протянул руку к человеку на портрете, вопросительно заглядывая ему в глаза…  
Будто клешни сомкнулись на его руках, дернули, оторвали от портрета. Не задумываясь, Эрик вырвался из хватки, попутно заехав одному из схвативших его стражников под дых. Магией отшвырнул в сторону другого, выхватил меч из ножен и отразил удар третьего, мимоходом согнул оружие четвертого… А толку-то? Стражников оказалось слишком много, они нападали со всех сторон, и в итоге Эрик получил чем-то тяжелым по голове. Теряя сознание, он успел услышать чью-то команду:  
\- Труби тревогу! В замке посторонние! – а после провалился в темноту.  
Предки из тяжелых рам презрительно смотрели на бесславный конец их глупого потомка.

Очнулся Эрик от того, что в лицо ему плеснули водой. Он дернулся, не до конца ещё придя в себя, и тут же сжал зубы, сдерживая крик. Не от боли, скорее от удивления – его руки и ноги были привязаны к столу широкими кожаными ремнями – не вырваться. Часто моргая, чтобы согнать собравшуюся на ресницах воду, Эрик огляделся.  
Это была пыточная.  
Низкая комната с тяжелым нависающим потолком пропахла гарью и потом; палач в кожаном переднике принес треногую табуретку, на которую тут же сел человек в форме капитана стражи. В углу приютился небольшой стол, за которым тощий старикашка точил перо – видимо, писец.  
\- Кто на воротах дежурил сегодня? – спросил капитан у одного из солдат, что стояли неподалеку, подпирая стены.  
\- Сержант Кастл со своими людьми.  
Капитан явственно скрипнул зубами. Не вставая со стула, он наклонился ближе к Эрику — коренастый, не старый еще человек со сросшимися на переносице бровями. У этого человека была большая неприятность, которая могла стоить ему положения, карьеры и самой жизни: прямо в сердце замка был схвачен неведомо как пробравшийся туда лазутчик.  
— Ну, — проронил капитан сквозь зубы, — приступим.  
По спине Эрика, по лицу, по груди градом катился пот — и не только оттого, что в камере было душно. Он глупо улыбнулся - так, как это порой делал Чарльз, бессмысленно и жалко, так чтобы обидеть рука не поднималась. Видимо, получилось - по лицу капитана прошла медленная судорога. Он сдержался и снова спросил ровным голосом:  
— Твое имя?  
— Эрик, — выдохнул его пленник. Может, если получится тянуть время и прийти в себя достаточно для того, чтобы собраться с силами и магией защитить себя…  
\- Значит так, Эрик. Я служу в этом замке дольше, чем ты живешь. Так что в сказки, будто ты сам пробрался внутрь, а меч купил на базаре в столице, не поверю. Лучше отвечать быстро и честно. Что бы ты ни наделал с доспехами моих солдат, здесь тебе это не поможет – мы сумеем и без железа заставить тебя говорить.  
Палач дружелюбно улыбнулся Эрику с другого конца комнаты.  
Эрик лихорадочно соображал – нельзя ни в коем случае упоминать Чарльза, а то устроят облаву в лесу, и тогда… Лучше даже не думать. Что он вообще может сказать? Здрасте, я королевский ублюдок, пришел убивать отца, а вы мне мешаете, так что поснимайте-ка с меня эти ремни и покажите, в какую сторону идти к комнатам короля?  
\- Ну? – спросил капитан.  
Эрик стиснул зубы и отвернулся. А несколько минут спустя он уже кричал, когда палач с всё тем же дружелюбным выражением на лице загонял ему под ногти деревянные щепки.  
Избивали Эрика долго и методично, со знанием дела. Кости трещали под чужими кулаками, бесконечные вопросы, на которые он все равно не давал ответы, тонули в его же криках. Эрик даже не сразу заметил, как в комнате появился ещё один человек. Просто в один момент палач и помогавшие ему солдаты отошли от Эрика, и кто-то удивленно пробормотал:  
\- Ваше Высочество?..  
\- Тот самый? - поинтересовался человек в пурпурном плаще.  
\- Мы... это... Ваше Высочество...  
Капитан стражников мямлил и заикался. Солдаты, выстроившись за его спиной, вытянулись по струнке. Даже писец встал из-за своего стола, уронив на пол бумаги.  
\- Освободить.  
Эрик через силу поднял голову, пытаясь взглянуть воспаленными глазами на этого грозного человека. Бред, но в голосе кронпринца (если это был он) ему померещились знакомые интонации Чарльза.  
\- Слава Его Высочеству! - хором гаркнули стражники вслед уходящему из комнаты мужчине.  
Точно бред, подумал Эрик, перед тем как потерять сознание.

Близился вечер, и лучи закатного солнца, проникнув в зал через стрельчатые окна, отсвечивали внутреннее убранство: тяжелые бархатные портьеры, корешки книг на полке, гобелены и оружие на стенах. На большой бархатной подушке лежал тяжелый шлем – тот самый символ королевской власти. Слуга, появившись будто из ниоткуда, бесшумно поставил на столе перед Эриком серебряное блюдо с едой. Рядом был водружен тяжелый кубок, над которым вились клубы пахнувшего травами пара.  
\- Сначала - отвар, - сказал, не оборачиваясь, человек у окна. - Он снимет боль.  
У него был голос Чарльза, его неторопливая манера речи и спокойный тон, либо Эрик все еще бредил.  
А между тем, он чувствовал себя, в общем, не так уже и плохо как для того, кого недавно пытали. Низкое кресло, в котором он сидел, было обтянуто мягкой кожей - удобно. Щепки из-под ногтей вытянули, а руку замотали бинтами. На ребрах тоже была повязка с мазью, приятно-холодная.  
Пил Эрик медленно и поначалу через силу - давали знать о себе недавние события, да и разбитая губа саднила, но напиток был неплох на вкус (чем-то напоминал мятный чай), и действительно снимал боль.  
\- Очень хорошо, друг мой, - искренне обрадовался человек - А теперь поешь. Вспомни, когда ты последний раз ел нормально? Сутки назад? Или больше?  
Эрик низко пустил голову, почти коснувшись подбородком груди.  
\- Тебе лучше? - спросил Чарльз, или кем бы он ни был, когда Эрик перестал ковыряться в принесенной еде. Он, конечно, голоден, а диковинные блюда пахли восхитительно, но что с того, если кусок в горло не лезет?  
Эрик кивнул.  
\- Почему ты не смотришь на меня? Неужели боишься? - спросил Чарльз, садясь в кресле напротив. - Или просто не доверяешь?  
В ответ на это Эрик пожал плечами.  
\- Твое право. Да и убить меня ты тоже обязательно попробуешь - но чуть позже. Пока что, раз уж ты даже молчаливее обычного, говорить буду я.  
Кронпринц Чарльз вытащил откуда-то замшевый мешочек и вытряхнул оттуда на стол сорок золотых кругляшков.  
\- Думаю, я должен вернуть их тебе.  
Одна из монет покатилась по столу, и Чарльз поймал её у самого края. Покрутил в пальцах, прищурился и невесело усмехнулся, глядя на отчеканенный в металле портрет кронпринца. У того Чарльза, которого знал Эрик, всегда была борода. У этого же, как и у профиля на монете, были гладко выбриты щеки.  
Он положил монету и посмотрел на Эрика в упор.  
\- Мой отец… Наш… Он был правителем до мозга костей. Строгий, порой даже суровый, но отнюдь не глупый. Хороший король и великий маг. Да, он вел войны, будучи молодым, и захват Рейнского герцогства за год до моего рождения стал последней из его военных кампаний. Презирая других, он заботился о своем народе – строил города, проводил преобразования в налогообложении, управлении, образовании. Он всегда был занят – слишком сильно, чтобы уделить внимание собственным детям. Которые после смерти матери, по сути, остались совсем одни.  
Чарльз несколько мгновений смотрел в пустоту, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Можно? – он прикоснулся пальцами к своему виску.  
Эрик отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел «показать» тебе Рейвен – то есть ты, скорее всего, знаешь её как принцессу Равену, - Чарльз постарался сделать вид, будто его не задело проявление недоверия. – Между прочим, уверен, что вы с ней нашли бы общий язык. Вы похожи – ты порой точно такой же упрямый и вздорный…  
\- …идиот? – Эрик хотел, чтобы это прозвучало насмешливо и иронично, но из сорванного от крика горла вырвалось только слабое шипение.  
Чарльз то ли не понял его, то ли (что вероятнее) проигнорировал реплику.  
\- У меня тогда не было никого ближе. А ещё в то же время во мне проснулось то, что позже превратилось в тягу к путешествиям – будучи совсем ещё ребенком, я, в окружении только нескольких слуг и охранников, объездил половину королевства. Рейвен всегда была со мной, а отцу всегда было не до нас. Мне было девять, когда он женился вновь – на леди Фрост, Белой Королеве.  
Эрик поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на кронпринца. Можно понять нежность в его голосе, когда тот говорил о сестре, но о мачехе?  
\- Она была к нам снисходительна, - пожал плечами Чарльз, отвечая на невысказанные мысли. – Настолько, насколько женщина вообще может заботиться о не своих детях. Ведь, как ты правильно когда-то подметил, за все годы она так и не подарила отцу наследника. У меня с ней сложились довольно неплохие отношения – возможно, из-за схожести нашей магии. Да, друг мой, ведь ты правильно догадался.  
Чтение мыслей. Эрик вспомнил те случаи по пути сюда, когда Чарльз появлялся рядом именно тогда, когда был нужнее всего. Интересно, воспоминания он тоже просматривал? А своей воли подчинял? Вспомнился тот вечер у озера, и Эрика затопила волна злости. Неужели и тогда?.. Не забинтованная рука сама сжалась в кулак. На стенах полно оружия, надо только сосредоточиться, тогда он сможет направить один из мечей на принца, размозжить ему голову, проткнуть эти невыносимо синее, невыносимо лживые глаза…  
\- Я лгал тебе, - серьезно сказал Чарльз, глядя прямо на него, - куда больше, чем допустимо в отношении друга.  
Во всем.  
\- Но не во всем, - с нажимом продолжил он. – И никогда – в том, что действительно важно.  
«Я люблю тебя, Эрик», - прикосновения губ, и земля слишком холодная, чтобы лежать на ней, но от тела под его ладонями исходи жар, и хочется прижать его как можно сильнее. Он не один, у него есть Чарльз, и он здесь и сейчас счастливее всех на свете, что бы там потом ни случилось…  
Эрик вздрогнул. Трудно поверить, что с того момента не прошло и двух дней.  
\- Будь терпелив, мой друг, - теперь Чарльз говорит иначе, ласково и немного грустно. – Осталось совсем немного, и когда я закончу свой рассказ, ты с полным на то правом попытаешься осуществить свою месть.  
Он всё ещё говорил так, будто сомневался в способности Эрика осуществить задуманное. Хотя теперь, когда открылась вся правда о его магии, это имело больше смысла, чем раньше. Чтение мыслей – огромное преимущество в борьбе, и…  
\- Все изменилось пять лет назад, - голос Чарльза прервал поток Эриковых размышлений. – Как тебе известно, отец поглощал огонь, что не только давало ему силу, но и делало почти неуязвимым к оружию, болезням и старости. Сложно сказать, когда лекарство превратилось в яд, но пять лет назад тело его заснуло, а магия лишилась контроля разума.  
Тело заснуло? И везде, в каждой фразе о короле – прошедшее время. Неужели Эрик опоздал? Неужели тот уже мертв?  
\- Увы, нет. Его постигла судьба, которая хуже смерти, – в голосе Чарльза не осталось ни следа от былой мягкости. Суровые, жесткие интонации, и губы сжаты в тонкую линию. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, Эрик? Можешь встать? Тогда идем со мной.  
Он резко поднялся из кресла и подошел к одной из дверей, ведущих прочь от этой залы. Эрик послушно поковылял за ним.  
Они молча шли по коридорам замка, и Эрик уже давно потеря счет бесконечным поворотам и лестницам. Целью их пути оказалась комната на вершине одной из башен. На большой кровати под балдахином лежал мужчина – не старый ещё, но иссохший, как это часто бывает с тяжело больными. Глаза его были закрыты, щеки впали, и нос с горбинкой – точно как у Чарльза – становился от этого ещё заметнее. Вся комната пропахла целебными травами и затхлостью. Запах болезни. Сколько раз Эрик представлял себе первую встречу с отцом – но никогда не мог предположить, что она будет так сильно похожа на последние дни жизни матери.  
\- Он горит изнутри, - тихо сказал Чарльз. – Каждый день, каждый час, пять лет к ряду. Адская боль без конца и края. Иногда огонь вырывается наружу – только за этот год в замке случилось пять пожаров и два небольших взрыва. Именно поэтому мы с леди Фрост забрали отца из столицы, в отдаленный замок, где сложнее кому-то навредить. Но ему больно, понимаешь? И мы чувствовали его страдания, как собственные, - только теперь Эрик заметил, что Чарльз прижимает пальцы к вискам, а на лбу у него проступили морщины.  
Наверное, стоит уйти отсюда, если Чарльзу от этого станет легче.  
\- Не то чтобы намного, - ответил тот, - но спасибо за заботу.  
Они спускались винтовой лестницей внутри башни, когда Чарльз решил продолжить свой рассказ.  
\- Находиться рядом с отцом было тяжело. По сути, я выдал Рейвен замуж – возможно, немного поспешно – только для того, чтобы её не приходилось жить здесь. Страной стал управлять Сенат, в котором до сих пор только несколько лордов знают о состоянии короля, Рейвен уехала на север, к мужу – Генри, младшему принцу из дома МакКоев, леди Фрост осталась здесь, а я начал путешествовать. И очень часто встречал их.  
Чарльз резко развернулся к идущему позади Эрику.  
\- Я не бросался словами на ветер, утверждая, что маги рождаются не только посреди знати. Это – привилегия не только королей, друг мой.  
И вдруг Эрик видит всех – крылатую проститутку в доме терпимости на другом конце королевства; мальчика, который снимает темную повязку – и из его глаз вырываются алые лучи; солдата, который курит трубку, пока чудовищная рана на его животе затягивается сама по себе; сухую землю, на которую по велению седой девочки начинает падать дождь; ураган, которым руководит красивый молодой человек; огненно-красную кожу Азазеля. Последнее воспоминание принадлежит самому Эрику.  
\- Я не отрицаю того, что ты действительно можешь быть моим братом, - Чарльз смотрит на него сочувствующе. – Просто магия, которую ты всегда считал доказательством своего происхождения, таковой не является.  
\- Тогда почему ты меня не остановил тогда, когда мы только встретились? – осознание наваливается на Эрика неподъемным грузом. Но ведь мама всегда говорила… Но ведь мало какой негодяй может назвать себя королем?...  
\- Отец, - будто через силу выдавил из себя Чарльз, когда они вновь оказали в зале, - Его надо избавить от страданий, смерть для него будет милосердиям. А я – не могу. Каким бы он не был, он все ещё мой отец. Когда леди Фрост, не выдержав исходящей от него боли, уехала обратно к своим родителям – она предпочла позор мучениям – я вернулся сюда и стал бродить по Диким Землям. Не далеко, так, чтобы в случае чего быстро вернуться. И тут я встретил тебя, пылающего жаждой мщения. Казалось, ты был послан самими богами, чтобы сделать то, на что мне не хватит сил. И я решил провести тебя к замку, использовать в своих целях, - Эрик с изумлением смотрел на слезы, скатывающиеся по щекам Чарльза. – Тебя не должны были схватить стражники, я собирался лично встретить тебя у тайного хода, но по моему возвращению сбежались слуги, которые несколько месяцев были сами по себе, без хозяина… Крик, шум… Я не успел, и стражники сделали то, что и должны делать в таких случаях…Прости, мой друг… я так виноват перед тобой… так… кругом виноват…- он опустил голову и с силой сжал глаза, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. – Теперь ты знаешь всё. И вправе поступать так, как считаешь верным.  
\- А то, что мы… не братья?  
Чарльз цинично использовал Эрика, по крайней мере, сначала, что уже само по себе заслуживало наказания. Но мысль о том, что его стоит убить, теперь вызывала ужас. Уничтожить единственного близкого человека? Мама-мама, где же истина? Какое решение будет верным?  
\- Магам можно все, а победителей не судят. Никто и слова тебе не скажет. Думаю, ты захочешь биться собственным мечем? – Эрик лишь отстраненно кивнул на предложение Чарльза. – Я позову слуг, они сейчас принесут.  
Пока Чарльз говорил с появившимся будто из неоткуда лакеем, Эрик ещё раз осмотрел зал. Боги, почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Ведь все же так просто. Как там говорят? «Только истинный наследник»?  
Королевский шлем поднялся с подушки и медленно поплыл по воздуху к Эрику.  
В мгновение ока Чарльз метнулся к стене с оружием. Боевой топор пролетел рядом и с оглушительным звоном врезался в шлем. Оба предмета отлетели в сторону окна, и, разбив стекло, оказались на улице – вне приделов досягаемости силы Эрика.  
\- Для меня это не важно, - негромко сказал Чарльз. – Не стоит и проверять.  
Эрик медленно обернулся и встретился с Чарльзом глазами.  
С братом – отныне и навсегда.


End file.
